Once Upon A Christmas
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 autour de la série OUAT. Un texte par jour autour d'un personnage sur le thème de Noël.
1. Gepetto

Bonjour camarades !

Après plusieurs années à tenter de le faire et plusieurs échecs, j'ai enfin réussi à le faire ! Un calendrier de l'Avent sur le thème de Noël (Bah oui je vais pas le faire sur Pâques non plus...) et la série Once Upon A Time. Un personnage et un texte par jour. J'en fait également un sur Harry Potter aussi. Attention, chants de Noëls et niaiseries sont au rendez-vous. J'y peux rien je deviens insupportable à Noël.

On commence le calendrier avec Marco/Gepetto. Pourquoi lui et pas Emma, Regina ou les Charming ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je trouve que Gepetto a un petit côté Père Noël à travailler le bois dans son atelier.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, la série Once Upon A Time appartient à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

* * *

 _It's the most wondeful time of the year..._

Il passe une dernière couche de vernis sur le bois et il admire son travail : un cheval à bascule, entièrement fait main. Il sera pour le fils d'Aurore et Philippe, à défaut de pouvoir monter sur un vrai cheval. Mais la journée n'est pas finie, il doit encore finir quelques pieds de sapin pour les habitants, ranger son atelier et il pourra aller dîner avec son fils chez Granny. Il a parfois l'impression d'être le Père Noël et ça l'amuse. Mais le Père Noël n'est qu'une légende, du moins c'est ce qu'il pense, après tout peut-être existe-t-il vraiment, n'est-il pas Gepetto, le père de Pinocchio ? Peu importe, pour le moment il a du travail. Mais avant il se dirige vers la petite chaîne hi-fi qu'il a installée et change de disque, pour en mettre un autre, des chants de Noël. Il aime travailler dans le silence d'ordinaire mais c'est toujours différent à ce moment de l'année, il aime entendre les voix des crooners scander des chants de noëls entraînants.

 _Rocking around' the christmas tree and the christmas party hop !_

Il rabote, scie, cloue des dizaines de morceaux de bois pour que les gens puissent installer leurs sapin dans leur salon. L'odeur du bois lui chatouille les narines, elle est délicieuse, il l'adore, comme celui de la peinture et du vernis, les couleurs des bois, leur texture et même le bruit de la scie et du marteau qui cogne, tout ça c'est son univers et malgré son âge, il n'abandonnerait rien de tout ça, même pour tout l'or du monde. Sa vie est parfaite, rien ne manque à ce tableau. Non pas tout à fait.

 _Have yourself, a merry little christmas…_

« J'ai toujours adoré cette chanson. Sinatra la chante tellement bien »

Il lève la tête et vois son fils, souriant, un bonnet enfoncé sur la tête et les joues un peu rougies par le froid, tenant un sac dans la main. Il s'avance vers lui et l'embrasse, puis en sort deux gobelets remplis de chocolat chaud.

« Je vais t'aider. »

Et il retire sa veste, attrape du papier de verre et se met à poncer un morceau de bois. Gepetto l'observe en souriant et se remet à l'ouvrage.

Maintenant c'est parfait.


	2. Isaac

Bonjour camarades !

Je vous retrouve pour ce deuxième jour avec Isaac, alias l'Auteur. Où plutôt ex-Auteur. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écrit sur lui, ce n'est même pas un personnage que j'apprécie particulièrement. Je crois que c'est le fait qu'il aie visité divers mondes pour écrire ses histoires que ça m'a inspiré. J'avoue cet OS peut paraître un peu neuneu. Je me suis inspirée des films _Le Grinch_ , _Le Pôle Express_ et _L'Étrange Noël de Mr Jack_ pour ce texte, ainsi que de la chanson _Rudolph the Red-Noised Reindeer_. En espérant que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Isaac n'avait jamais fêté Noël. Non pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre cette fête mais sa religion ne le fêtait pas alors il ne l'avais jamais fait, même si au cours des années, il avait vu la fête se répandre un peu plus même chez des personnes non pratiquantes. Entre les chants, les décorations et même les quelques films de Noël qui commençaient à se diffuser, pas moyen d'y échapper. Et il y avait le Père Noël, un homme habillé de rouge et qui apportait des cadeaux aux enfants la nuit de Noël dans un traîneau tiré par des rennes volants. Une jolie légende à laquelle il n'avait jamais cru.

Jusqu'au jour où il était devenu l' _Auteur._

A partir de ce moment là Issac avait compris que toutes les légendes et les contes de fées étaient réels, que la magie existait, alors pourquoi pas le Père Noël. C'est ce qu'il songeait tandis qu'il franchissait un portail permettant de se rendre dans un autre monde afin de récolter de nouvelles histoires. Il n'en avait pas eu de très bonnes ces derniers temps et il se sentait arriver le syndrome de la page blanche, aucune inspiration, aucune phrase n'était bonne à ses yeux. Alors l'Apprenti lui avait suggéré de se rendre dans un autre monde, qui lui redonnerais à coup sûr de l'inspiration ou du moins lui remonterais le moral.

Il n'avait donc aucune idée de là où il posait les pieds. Il avança de quelques pas, essayant de se fondre dans les rues enneigées de ce monde. La nuit était déjà tombée et pourtant les rues étaient éclairées et même bondées. Puis une odeur de marrons chaud lui parvint aux narines et un tintement de clochettes aux oreilles et Isaac s'arrêta soudain au milieu de la rue, stupéfait. C'était Noël. Littéralement Noël. Tout ici respirait cette fête, de la moindre tuile de toiture au plus petit flocon de neige, tout ici n'était que fête et joie. Il ne savait pas si il devait se joindre aux festivités ou en être un peu écœuré.

C'était comme être tombé dans une carte postale de Noël. Il continua d'avancer, stupéfait, pour arriver sur une grande place où semblait s'attrouper des passants qui s'extasiaient bruyamment.

Il héla une passante.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le Père Noël va bientôt partir !

\- Partir ?

\- Pour la tournée des cadeaux enfin ! »

Et elle le laissa planté là, courant pour rejoindre les autres.

Il du jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin parmi les badauds et réussi à s'extirper du groupe pour avoir une place tout devant. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée. Un gigantesque sapin, de plusieurs mètres de haut se tenait sur le centre de la place, magnifiquement décoré. Et à son pied, un magnifique traîneau, rouge et or, attelé à des rennes, autour desquels fourmillait une vingtaine de petits lutins qui finissait de lustrer le traîneau ou de brosser un renne. Même le plus imaginatif des artistes de son monde n'aurait pu imaginer ça. Aucun.

« Oh regardez, c'est Rudolph !

\- Regardez son nez !

\- Rudolph !

\- C'est Rudolph ! »

Rudolph ? Il tourna la tête pour voir quelques personnes pointer du doigt le renne qui était attelé tout devant. Il plissa des yeux pour mieux le détailler et il vit que le renne était affublé d'un nez rouge, qui lui paraissait luisant. Amusant. Puis d'un seul coup il y eu un tintement de clochettes, suivis d'un « Hohoho ! » et une chorale, située il ne savait où se mit à chanter. Et il le vit arriver. Le Père Noël.

Presque exactement semblable à ses représentations dans son monde, il était plus grand et costaud mais il avait ce même visage jovial mangé par une épaisse barbe blanche et ce fameux costume rouge fourré.

Une slave d'applaudissement monta alors tandis que le Père Noël saluait la foule, s'approchant des habitants pour leur serrer la main et prendre dans ses bras des enfants. Puis il s'arrêta devant lui.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer _Auteur._ J'aimerais vous rencontrer après ma tournée, je crois avoir une bonne histoire pour vous. »

Et il le laissa planté là, bouche bée. C'était donc vrai. Isaac se sentait comme un petit enfant. Il regarda le Père Noël décoller dans le ciel, en se demandant bien quelle histoire il allait bien pouvoir écrire. Son instinct d' _Auteur_ lui soufflait qu'elle concernait le fameux Rudolph. Et qu'elle allait être excellente.


	3. Regina

Bonjour camarades !

C'est le troisième jour du calendrier de l'Avent, j'ai enfin décoré ma chambre et j'ai même réussi à monter la crèche du premier coup et sans m'énerver (Ce qui est une première pour moi !) et nous retrouvons aujourd'hui Regina qui prépare son premier Noël et celui d'Henry. Elle est assez angoissée et en fait sans doute un peu trop.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Regina se sent angoissée et nerveuse. Elle arpente sa maison et la passe au peigne fin, rien n'échappe à son regard perçant et elle en vient presque à regretter d'avoir jeté sa malédiction. Presque. Parce que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'aurait pas eu sa revanche sur Blanche-Neige et les autres et elle n'aurait pas eu Henry. Son fils. Dont c'est le premier Noël. Et pour son premier Noël tout doit être parfait et Regina se met une pression incroyable, si bien qu'elle manque de craquer et de pleurer toute seule. La veille elle n'avait pas réussi à faire de bonhommes en pain d'épices, ratant sa pâte, puis la cuisson et ensuite le glaçage, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. A cet instant elle aurait aimé avoir sa magie pour l'aider à tout réaliser mais c'était le prix de sa malédiction et elle en assumait les conséquences.

Pourtant Henry avait à peine un an, il se moquait bien de Noël. Les décorations et les chants l'amusaient mais il était bien trop petit pour comprendre la signification de la fête. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était des lumières qui clignotaient et des odeur sucrées qui ne le tentaient pas le moins du monde. Mais sa mère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, aussi elle avait dévalisé la moitié des boutiques de Storybrooke et sa maison pouvait faire concurrence à celle des _Who_ du Dr Seuss.

Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais fêté Noël. Depuis le début de la malédiction, elle ne l'avait jamais fêté, ni aucune autre fête d'ailleurs.

Et maintenant qu'elle avait Henry, tout allait changer. Il aurait les plus beaux des anniversaires, une tonne de chocolats pour Pâques et le plus beau des Noël.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au sapin pour vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien, mais tout était parfait, comme d'habitude. Et il le fallait. Puis elle alla ensuite rejoindre Henry dans sa chambre où résonnait l'air de _Casse-Noisette_ et qui semblait faire effet sur lui. Elle l'observa un moment, penchée sur son berceau, contemplant ses petites mains et se ravissant des petits bruits qu'ils faisait en tétant sa tétine. Il n'en n'avait pas conscience, mais il était le plus beau des cadeaux qu'elle n'aie jamais eu. Il était celui qui était venue lui apporter de la joie dans son cœur après toutes ses années de solitude.

C'est pour ça qu'elle devait lui offrir le plus beau des Noëls. Car même si elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie, Regina allait quand même en offrir à son fils pour Noël.


	4. August

Bonjour camarades !

Nous retrouvons August pour ce quatrième jour. Un OS pas très joyeux étant donné que je me concentre sur l'enfance/adolescence d'August et qu'elle n'a pas été des plus joyeuse. Une légère inspiration des écrits de Dickens et d'Andersen pour l'ambiance triste et les évocations de la pauvreté.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est le soir de Noël, les maisons sont toutes éclairées. Il flotte un air de fête. Les derniers badauds se pressent, sacs de courses et paquets sous le bras pour rentrer chez eux et déguster un bon repas en compagnie de leur famille.

Ce n'est pas le cas d'August. Ou de Pinocchio. Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus. Quand il est arrivé dans ce monde sans magie, tout le monde s'est moqué de lui quand il a dit son nom. Plus il insistait, plus les autres enfants se moquaient de lui à l'orphelinat alors il s'est trouvé un autre nom.

C'est un adolescent désormais, un adolescent seul le soir de Noël.

Il a fugué du foyer où il était, il a fuit les odeurs de cigarettes et d'alcool, les échanges de drogue et les plus vieux qui piquent les affaires des autres. Il passe devant une boucherie où il flotte encore dans l'air une odeur de viande rôtie qui lui fait gargouiller le ventre. Il s'attarde devant un moment avant de poursuivre son chemin, avant qu'on ne lui demande de déguerpir.

Au bout d'un moment il s'arrête, épuisé. Il n'a rien presque mangé de la journée, juste un café et un cookie offert par le propriétaire d'une petite pâtisserie ambulante, sûrement pour éviter qu'il n'essaye de le voler ou parce que c'est Noël et qu'il a voulu faire âme charitable.

La nuit tombe. Les rues sont désertes, pas un bruit ne se fait entendre. August pense à son père, sûrement en train de fêter Noël quelque part dans ce monde, sous l'influence d'une malédiction. Un faux Père-Noël suspendu à une fenêtre le fait sourire. Son père aurait pu être le Père Noël de la Forêt enchantée, avec son don pour manier le bois et son infime gentillesse. Il lui aurait fait un cadeau. Mais Noël n'existe pas dans son monde et il n'existe pas non plus pour lui.

Il se réfugie sous un pont pour s'abriter du froid. Plus loin un groupe de SDF est occupé à faire du feu et il aimerait les rejoindre, juste pour se réchauffer, mais il n'ose pas, il a appris à ses dépends que certains n'aiment pas êtres dérangés, que le monde de la rue n'est pas tendre. Pourtant l'un d'eux lui fait signe. Puis deux autres et il finit par les rejoindre, d'un pas mal assuré.

« Tu restes avec nous gamin ? T'as l'air mort de froid.

\- Tiens – Un autre lui tend un épi de maïs un peu calciné – mange, ça te fera du bien.

\- Merci. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés...

\- Dis pas de bêtises, c'est Noël. On vit peut être dehors, mais on est pas des monstres ! »

Ils rient et August se joint à eux. Ils n'ont presque rien, juste quelques épis de maïs, quelques sachets de chips et des bouteilles de vins volées dans une épicerie mais ils partagent. Ils discutent, certains chantent, malgré une voix quelque peu éraillée.

Il écoute leurs histoires. Maladie, pauvreté, mort, alcool, drogue… diverses raisons qui font qu'ils vivent dehors. August sent ses yeux s'humidifier à écouter leurs histoires et il ne peut s'empêcher de penser encore une fois à son père, il aimerait tellement être avec lui en ce moment à savourer un bon repas. Au lieu de cela il est seul, sans endroit où dormir et sans ami pour lui dire où aller, ni le réconforter. Il aurait pu avoir Emma et la protéger mais il a été égoïste, il l'a abandonnée et elle aussi doit être seule en ce soir de Noël et le fait que la Sauveuse ne puisse croire en Noël lui brise le coeur. Il sursaute quand une main se pose sur son épaule.

« Pleure pas gamin. Un jour tout ira mieux, tu verras. Perd pas espoir ! »

Un des hommes lui offre un sourire édenté mais tellement chaleureux. Le premier vrai sourire sincère et compatissant depuis des années. Les autres lui sourient aussi.

« Merci. Merci beaucoup.

\- C'est normal gamin. Et puis c'est Noël. Personne devrait l'être à Noël. »

Oui il a raison. Il est seul, mais cette nuit il a trouvé un semblant de famille avec qui passer Noël et ce n'est pas grand-chose, il n'y a même pas de sapin ou de dinde.

Mais l'esprit est là et c'est tout ce qui compte à ce moment là pour eux tous.


	5. Belle

Bonjour camarades !

Aujourd'hui nous retrouvons Belle et son Scrooge de mari pour Noël. Pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, Scrooge est le personnage principal d'un roman de Charles Dickens, un Chant de Noël où un personnage avare et égoïste, Mr Scrooge, qui déteste Noël, reçoit la visite d'esprits de Noël pour lui redonner foi en la fête et le sauver de lui même. Je vous recommande franchement ce livre qui se lit facilement et rapidement, il fait partit de mes préférés de tous les temps.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu es vraiment un Scrooge par moments ! »

Rumplestilskin regarda sa femme quitter la pièce, les yeux levés au ciel et pour cause il avait refusé de quitter le confort de sa boutique pour venir décorer la maison avec elle.

La clochette du Granny's tinta, laissant une Belle très énervée pénétrer dans le dinner's.

Un Scrooge, voilà ce qu'était son mari. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à chanter des chants de Noël à tue-tête ou de regarder des films sur cette fête en buvant un chocolat chaud et elle ne comptait pas sur lui pour l'aider à faire du pain d'épice et autres pâtisseries mais elle comptait au moins sur lui pour l'aider à faire le sapin et décorer la maison, même juste une pièce. Mais elle s'était confrontée à un refus de sa part, prétextant avoir du boulot et des affaires à régler. Elle resta assise un moment au comptoir en dégustant un chocolat chaud, agrémenté d'un peu de whisky avant de quitter les lieux. Resté fâchée ne servait à rien. Elle allait monter le sapin elle-même et décorer elle-même puisque son Scrooge de mari refusait de le faire.

La maison était silencieuse. Belle actionna la chaîne hi-fi et aussitôt s'éleva la voix de Tino Rossi chantant _Petit Papa Noël_ , puis elle monta au grenier à la recherche des décorations et du sapin. Le descente de ce dernier ne fut pas aisée mais elle parvint à le mettre sur pied sans encombre.

« Bon par quoi vais-je commencer ? Les boules ou les guirlandes ?

\- Les guirlandes, ça sera plus pratique pour le reste. »

Belle sursauta. Rumplestilskin se tenait dans l'embrasure de le porte d'entrée et lui adressait un sourire penaud.

« Je suis désolé Belle. J'avais du boulot s'est vrai mais ça pouvait bien attendre. Tu es plus importante. Et si décorer la maison pour Noël est important pour toi, alors c'est important pour moi. Tu veux bien me pardonner ? »

Elle le fixa pendant un moment avant de se mordre les lèvres, comme si elle se retenait de rire.

« Et bien je connais un moyen de te racheter... »

Elle se pencha au dessus d'un carton et attrapa un objet d'un geste rapide qu'elle cacha derrière son dos.

« Tu vas porter ça toute la soirée Mr Scrooge ! »

Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle lui enfonça un bonnet de Noël sur la tête. Il soupira.

« Très bien… je l'ai mérité après tout. Et je suppose que tu vas m'appeler Scrooge tout la soirée.

\- Oui ! Parce que c'est ce que tu es !

\- Et bien je vais donc m'attendre à recevoir la visite de quelques esprits dans quelques jours dans ce cas. »

Ils rirent ensemble puis commencèrent l'installation du sapin, profitant de ce moment tous les deux.


	6. Zelena

Bonjour camarades

C'est Zelena que nous retrouvons pour ce sixième jour du calendrier de l'Avent. J'ai décider de parodier _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ du Dr Seuss et pour la simple et unique raison que Zelena et le Grinch on pour particularité d'être verts. Voilà je vous laisse sur cette explication.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _You're a mean one Mrs Grinch_

Oh Dieu qu'elle détestait Noël et sa joie, ses ridicules biscuits, ses sapins et ses chants, joyeux et niais à souhait.

Et ce à cause de cette satanée Dorothy qui avait amené avec elle cette fête ridicule et que les Muchkins avaient adopté, sans son consentement. Et depuis Zelena devait supporter les chants de Noël et les sucres d'orge tous les jours. Elle avait beau menacer et même arracher un coeur ou deux, ils revenaient à la charge, ils étaient incorrigibles.

Alors la veille de Noël, après avoir entendu un énième soldat siffloter « We wish you a merry Christmas » elle avait pris la décision de voler Noël. C'était simple. Sans décorations, sans dinde et sans cadeaux, Noël n'existait plus. Et puis quelle merveilleuse surprise allaient-ils avoir en se levant le matin. Tout en se frottant les mains Zelena se rendit dans ses appartements pour préparer son plan. Bien sûr la magie allait l'aider mais se servir de ses mains n'allaient pas la tuer pour une fois. En quelques instants elle fit apparaître du tissu rouge et une machine à coudre avec lesquels elle se confectionna une tenue de Père Noël ou plutôt de Mère Noël, enfin quelle importance ? Elle chercha à nouveau parmi ses affaires et retrouva le sac sans fond qu'elle avait subtilisé à un magicien qui passait à Oz et enfin dénicha dans les tréfonds du palais une luge qu'elle transforma en traîneau. Et pour finir elle appela un des singes volants pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Le pauvre se retrouva affublé d'un bois de renne et d'un nez rouge sans réellement comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

 _You really are a heel,_

Une fois la nuit tombée Zelena se faufila hors du palais et commença sa tournée. Elle fouilla chaque maison et chaque parcelle de rue à enlever la moindre guirlande, tout y passa, elle retira même la neige et les aiguilles des sapins qui poussaient dehors. Tout s'accumulait dans son sac sans qu'il ne pèse plus lourd qu'une plume.

 _You're as cuddly as a cactus_

Quand enfin elle eu terminé, elle prit quelques minutes pour admirer son travail. Elle venait de voler Noël, tout le monde serait malheureux et personne ne pourra rien y faire, même pas Dorothy. Elle avait hâte de voir la tête de ces idiots dans quelques heures quand ils se lèveraient et verraient que tout avait disparu.

 _You're as charming as an eel, Mrs Grinch_

Pourtant le lendemain, Zelena n'entendit aucune lamentation. Quelques pleurs d'enfants et des murmures étonnés. Curieuse elle sortit pour les espionner et elle les vit tous réunis, souriants malgré tout. Ils se partageaient des reste de repas qu'elle n'avait pas emporté, chantaient, riaient. Ils étaient joyeux. Zelena ne comprenait rien.

 _You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel !_

Si elle venait de leur retirer Noël, pourquoi étaient-ils joyeux ?


	7. David

Camarades !

Nous retrouvons David pour le septième jour du calendrier. C'est un David sous la malédiction, amnésique et encore marié à Kathryn que nous retrouvons. Un peu particulier mais j'avoue n'avoir pas pu écrire autre chose que ce David là et puis j'aimais bien Kathryn du coup je suis contente de pouvoir la retrouver un peu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il avait encore l'impression d'émerger d'un long sommeil sans rêves. Il y a encore quelque temps il était dans le coma et maintenant il était en train de décorer un sapin avec une femme dont il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir épousé.

« Tu me l'avais offerte pour notre premier Noël, tu t'en souviens David ? »

Kathryn lui tendit une boule sur laquelle était peinte un petit renne et des flocons de neige. Il la fixa un moment, essayant de se souvenir. Rien. Elle lui évoquait rien d'autre que Noël et Rudolph. C'était étrange… il pouvait dire qui était Rudolph ou le Père Noël, quelles étaient les traditions de Noël. Mais il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir de tout ce qui le concernait lui.

« Non… je suis désolé je n'arrive pas…

\- Ce n'est rien David. Tu me l'avais offerte parce que j'étais triste de ne pas avoir un vrai sapin, nous en avions un tout petit en plastique alors tu es allé en ville et tu me l'as offerte en me promettant que nous aurions droit à un vrai sapin l'an prochain.

\- Ais-je tenu ma promesse ?

\- Oui, même si j'ai regretté après, toute la résine et les aiguilles de sapin à nettoyer, j'ai cru devenir folle.

\- D'où le sapin en plastique ?

\- Oui et c'est plus pratique non ? On n'abat pas un sapin pour ensuite le jeter.

\- C'est… écologique en effet. Je pense que le Père Noël appréciera ce geste de ta part ! »

Ils rirent mais le sourire de David n'arriva pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Ils ne se souvenait de rien et le pire c'est qu'il se sentait horrible. Horrible d'avoir abandonné sa femme mais aussi horrible de ne pas se souvenir de lui avoir offert quoi que ce soit.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« David ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que… et bien je ne me souviens de rien et ça fait des semaines que je suis sortit du coma. Et là j'ai l'impression de ne pas mériter tout ça – il désigna d'un geste de la main les paquets préparés à l'avance par Kathryn qui attendaient d'êtres disposés sous le sapin, les gâteau et le thé chaud qu'elle lui avait préparé – c'est comme si je restais bloqué.

\- Ça ne fait rien David. Continue des séances avec Archie et un jour tu te souviendras. Tu te souviendras à quel point j'étais horrible et égoïste avec toi et que c'est pour ça que tu as voulu partir. Que je pouvais gâcher Noël parce que tu ne m'avais pas acheté ce que je voulais. Mais tu vois cette boule ? Elle représente cette époque où nous étions heureux et c'est c'est que je veux retrouver, pour moi, pour toi. Elle représente le passé et le futur. Mais plus important encore je suis heureuse de pouvoir fêter Noël avec toi parce que c'est ça Noël, être avec ceux qu'on aime. Je t'aiderais et resterais avec toi ne t'en fait pas. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. »

Et elle l'embrassa avec tendresse, comme pour le rassurer sur leur futur. Il lui rendit son baiser mais tendis qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image de Mary-Margaret vint se superposer à celle de Kathryn.

Non décidément il ne la méritait pas.


	8. Ariel et Eric

Camarades !

Je suis crevée... mais heureusement j'ai regardé un film de Noël aujourd'hui qui m'a redonné de l'inspiration pour cet OS. Pour le curieux, il s'agit du film Voisin contre Voisin avec Danny de Vito et l'acteur de Ferris Bueller (Je ne peux pas l'appeler autrement que comme ça), dans lequel l'acteur jouant Danny de Vito souhaite illuminer sa maison afin qu'elle soit visible de l'espace. C'était assez drôle et pas trop lourd ni nian-nian donc si vous cherchez un bon film de Noël pour vos soirées...

Bon sinon ici c'est Ariel que nous retrouvons et elle aime un peu trop Noël au goût de ses proches.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout le monde était excité à l'approche de Noël. Mais personne ne pouvait l'être autant qu'Ariel. La petite sirène avait une fascination pour le monde des humains, c'était bien connu. Et Noël s'avéra être une de ses plus grandes obsessions, si bien que personne en ville ne pu rivaliser avec elle.

La maison qu'elle partageait avec Eric et sa fille Melody était tellement décorée qu'on la prenait presque pour l'atelier du Père-Noël et elle produisait tellement de pâtisseries dans la journée qu'elle aurait pu ouvrir une boulangerie.

Et personne ne pouvait contenir ses ardeurs, pas même Eric.

« C'est la troisième fois cette semaine qu'elle me prépare une purée de marron ! Je vais finir par détester cette fête, je vous jure qu'elle va finir par me rendre fou et pourtant je l'aime ! »

Belle et Ruby écoutaient Eric se plaindre avec compassion. Ariel les avaient traînées dans les boutiques il y a trois jour pour qu'elles trouvent le pull de Noël parfait ce qui avait pris des heures.

Ensuite Snow-White et David avaient fait les frais de sa cuisine en buvant des litres de chocolats chauds, tous aux différents parfums, cannelle, menthe, chamallows…. Ils s'étaient jurés de ne plus toucher à un seul morceau de chocolat de leur vie et la semaine avait été finie en beauté par une Ariel hystérique à l'idée de voir le Père-Noël.

« Je ne sais pas comment l'arrêter, elle ne vit plus que pour ça, elle en fait beaucoup trop. J'ai peur de la blesser.

\- Tu devrais lui parler. Elle t'écouteras.

\- Où alors tu attends que Noël passe pour que tout ça s'arrête !

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une nouvelle fête… pourquoi ce monde en a d'ailleurs autant ? St Valentin, St Patrick, des fêtes nationales….

\- Ecoute c'est aussi vous qui avez voulu venir ici. Tu sais très bien qu'Ariel adore les humains et leurs coutumes… soit patient, avec un peu de chance elle se calmera un peu. »

Eric fit une moue, peu convaincu. Il quitta les deux amies avant de retourner chez lui. Si il pensait avoir déjà vu pire, il se trompait. Quand il arriva chez lui il trouva Ariel sur le perron, avec différents petits boîtiers dans la main.

« Regarde, c'est magnifique ! »

Elle appuya sur différents boutons et la rue se retrouva soudain illuminée par plusieurs guirlandes et diverses décorations lumineuses et sonores.

« Notre maison va être la plus illuminée pour Noël ! C'est magique non ? »

Eric soupira mais quand il vit le visage heureux de sa femme, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle le rendait fou c'est vrai, mais il était déjà fou d'elle, fou d'amour. C'était ça le plus important.


	9. Emma

Bonjour mes camarades !

Je suis crevée... mais je poste quand même pour vous parce que je vous aime et que c'est Noël. Ici c'est Emma que nous retrouvons pour ce neuvième jour du calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une petite référence à mon OS précédent sur Ariel. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec celui-là.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Emma s'engouffra dans le salon de ses parents en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle avait passé sa journée dehors à courir après un groupe de jeunes qui s'amusaient à défaire les décorations de Noël des maisons ce qui avait occasionné pas mal de coups de fils d'habitants mécontents dont Leroy qui en avait plus qu'assez d'escalader les toits pour remettre les guirlandes en place mais aussi Ariel qui avait menacé de les noyer dans l'océan si ils ne posaient ne serait-ce qu'un orteil chez elle. Finalement elle les avait attrapés et les avaient condamnés à aider les fées à distribuer des repas chauds aux habitants les plus pauvres pendant toute une semaine. C'était ça ou les enfermer dans une pièce et les faire regarder l'épisode spécial de Noël de Star Wars, selon une idée de Leroy. Emma frissonna à cette idée, c'était vraiment trop horrible.

Ayant eu vent de sa journée mouvementée, Snow et David, aidés de Regina, Killian et Henry lui avaient préparé de quoi passer une bonne soirée avec eux et se détendre.

« Enfin ! Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas dans la Forêt Enchantée ou je n'aurait jamais réussi à les attraper !

\- Tu n'aurais pas eu ce problème puisque nous ne fêtons pas Noël là-bas non plus. »

Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil tandis que son père lui tendais un plateau repas et que sa mère prenait place près d'elle.

« Tu n'as rien contre un film de Noël ce soir ?

\- Pas du tout, au contraire, je n'en n'ai jamais vu beaucoup à vrai dire.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as... »

Snow s'interrompit en voyant la mine sombre d'Emma. Non, Emma n'avait jamais connu ça, une famille réunie à Noël en regardant un film, décorant le sapin ou faisant à manger pour le réveillon.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence jusqu'à ce que Killian le brise.

« Bien il est temps de remédier à ça ! Je n'en n'ai jamais vu non plus.

\- On pourrait regarder _Home Alone*_ , c'est une des meilleurs films de Noël ! Tu l'as déjà vu maman ?

\- Non ?

\- Et bien c'est une honte. Heureusement que j'ai pris quelques films à la maison. »

Henry se leva pour fouiller dans son sac à dos et en sortit le boîtier de dvd. Pendant qu'il mettait en marche la télévision, Killian demanda aux autres qu'elle était l'histoire du film.

« C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui est resté tout seul à la maison parce que sa famille l'a oublié et qui doit défendre sa maison contre des cambrioleurs.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est un film de Noël ? »

Emma éclata de rire. Elle connaissait l'histoire mais n'avait jamais vu le film, n'avait jamais eu le temps ni l'envie de le voir. Ce soir c'était l'occasion parfaite. C'était l'occasion parfaite de connaître tout ce qu'elle avait manqué, tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à Noël.

Et tandis qu'elle riait en regardant les deux cambrioleurs se prendre des pots de peinture en pleine figure elle se fit la promesse que plus jamais elle ne louperait ça. Plus jamais.

* * *

* _Home Alone_ ou _Maman j'ai raté l'avion_ chez nous


	10. Roland

Bonjour camarades

A la base ce texte devait être concentré sur Robin et uniquement Robin et puis Roland lui as volé la vedette. Ce que je trouve beaucoup plus mignon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Le Père Noël existe Roland, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Alors prouve le ! »

Robin se retrouva coincé. Son fils le regardait les yeux mouillés de larmes et avec défi. Il était rentré de l'école où il était désormais inscrit en pleurs, après avoir entendu une bande d'enfants dire que le Père Noël n'existait pas.

Il avait alors tenté de le rassurer mais sans succès. A chaque réponse Roland voulait des preuves concrètes. Lui dire que le traîneau et les rennes volaient, qu'il pouvait faire le tour du monde en une seule nuit grâce à la magie n'était pas suffisant. Il lui fallait des preuves.

« Mais le Père Noël est très occupé en ce moment ! Et puis il a répondu à ta lettre, tu t'en souviens ?

\- C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Ecoute Roland, ces grands sont bêtes, ils ont dit ça pour t'embêter. Le Père Noël existe vraiment. Il est juste occupé et très discret.

\- Tu mens et ce n'est pas bien de mentir ! »

Et avant que son père ne puisse réagir, Roland couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre où il refusa de sortir malgré les supplications de son père. Ce fut Regina, appelée à la rescousse qui le convainquit de sortir en lui promettant d'aller boire un chocolat chaud et d'aller faire un tour de manège au marché de Noël installé en ville.

Alors qu'il enfilait son manteau dans l'entrée, Robin prit Regina à part.

« Il veut vraiment des preuves que le Père Noël existe mais je ne sais pas comment faire. »

Regina rit.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je t'aime mais tu es parfois bête !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tout ce qu'il te faut c'est un peu d'huile de coude… et de magie ! »

Le lendemain Robin et Regina étaient réunis avec les Charming et Belle. Henry avait mis en place l'opération « Pôle Nord ». Où redonner foi en la magie de Noël à Roland. Dans le coup étaient également présents Violet, Marco et August, les fées, Granny, les nains et même Mr Gold.

« Bon déjà il nous faut un père Noël. C'est Marco qui s'en charge et Granny a accepté de jouer la Mère Noël. Ensuite il va nous falloir des rennes et Blue nous a dit qu'avec un peu de magie, des chevaux pouvaient passer pour Comète et Rudolph. Gold veut bien nous prêter un traîneau et les nains ont accepté d'être des lutins pour quelques heures…. J'espère qu'on oublie rien. »

Henry vérifiait avec Belle que rien n'était oublié en consultant un livre de contes et de légendes de Noël.

« Il va falloir se dépêcher pour le chercher à la sortie de l'école. Et tu devrais y aller Henry ou tu vas être en retard. »

Il sortit en compagnie de Snow pendant que les autres finissaient les derniers préparatifs.

oOo

Tout était prêt. Marco portait un costume de Père Noël rembourré et se tenait assis à côté de Granny dans un traîneau prêté par Mr Gold avec pour payement la promesse que Roland ne saurait la vérité que dans très longtemps. Belle lui jeta un regard interloqué.

« J'aurai fait la même chose pour Baelfire. »

Les fées s'assuraient que leur enchantements fonctionnaient avant de laisser les commandes à Marco qui se dirigea vers l'école sous les yeux des passants médusés. Se trouvaient également devant l'école les nains déguisés en lutin et qui formaient une petite haie d'honneur quand Roland sortit de sa classe en compagnie de Violet et Henry.

« Oh oh oh ! Mais qui voilà ? Le petit Roland ! On m'a dit que tu avais été très sage cette année mais que tu doutais de moi. Et bien me voilà ! »

Roland écarquilla les yeux. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le Père Noël existait vraiment.

« Tu veux faire un tour dans mon traîneau avec la Mère Noël ?

\- Je peux ? »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers son père qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Roland monta alors avec Violet et Henry dans le traîneau pour faire le tour de la ville.

Pendant ce temps là, les adultes se dépêchaient de rentrer pour finir de préparer le reste du repas du soir pour y faire une sorte de mini-réveillon à l'avance.

Et l'air encore ahuris, la bande d'enfants qui avaient dit à Roland que le Père Noël n'existait pas sursautèrent quand il virent Mr Gold se planter devant eux.

« Si j'apprends que vous avez dit à un seul enfant que le Père Noël n'existait pas, vous le regretterez, compris ? »

Les gamins hochèrent de la tête avant de détaler comme des lapins.

« Tu sais que tu es un vrai Père Fouettard ?

\- Il faut bien un méchant dans l'histoire. »

En tout cas l'opération « Pôle Nord » était une réussite.

* * *

Le Père Noël existe, n'écoutez pas les autres !


	11. Henry

Bonjour camarades !

*soupir* Je me sens tellement vieille aujourd'hui. J'ai chopé un quart de siècle. Bref. C'est aujourd'hui un jeune Henry que nous retrouvons et qui essaye de faire une surprise pour sa mère. Je pense que nous avons déjà tous offert des cadeaux fait mains à nos proches surtout quand nous étions petits (les fameux colliers de nouilles offerts à nos mères...) et qui même si ils étaient moches, faisaient plaisir à nos parents.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Henry adorait Noël pour plusieurs raisons : les cadeaux, le sapin, la magie, les gâteaux, les légendes…

Mais surtout les cadeaux. Il aimait beaucoup en recevoir mais surtout en offrir. C'est pourquoi il était excité à l'idée de confectionner lui même un cadeau pour sa mère. Le seul problème c'est qu'il devait se montrer méticuleux et prudent, sa mère ayant la fâcheuse tendance à fouiller dans ses affaires quand elle soupçonnait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il aurait aimé demandé à un copain de le cacher chez lui pendant quelques jours mais la fabrication de son cadeau prenait du temps.

Enfin pour le moment il ne restait plus qu'à l'emballer et trouver une autre cachette, son coffre à jouet risquait en effet d'abîmer l'emballage et sa mère fouillait tous les jours sa commode.

 _Aie !_

Henry grimaça mais continua son travail. Il venait de se piquer avec une aiguille mais il avait plus eu mal qu'autre chose. Le plus compliqué c'était de rentrer le fil dans le chas. Autrement, la partie couture était assez facile et le tissus assez facile à piquer. Mais il travaillait lentement, ayant peur que sa mère ne rentre à tout moment dans la chambre et surtout de ne pas réussir de finir son cadeau à temps. Heureusement cet après-midi sa mère avait une réunion importante à la mairie, il avait donc plusieurs heures devant lui.

 _Enfin !_

Il examina son cadeau d'un peu plus près, l'examinant littéralement sous toutes les coutures. Elles n'étaient ni trop serrées ni trop espacées et pas trop visibles. Il avait même réussi à coudre quelques éléments de décoration à la dernière minute.

Si la première étape de sa mission « cadeau pour maman » était finie, il en restait une autre et pas des moindres : déposer le paquet sous le sapin avant le Père Noël et surtout sans réveiller sa mère.

Henry se sentait un peu coupable. Il avait l'impression de comparer sa mère au Père Fouettard mais en même temps elle était parfois assez sévère, même pendant la période de Noël. Malgré ça elle était sa mère et Henry l'aimait plus que tout. Il espérait de tout son coeur que son cadeau ferait plaisir à sa mère.

« Chouette un livre sur l'espace ! Exactement celui que je voulais ! »

Regina regardait Henry déballer les cadeaux avec enthousiasme. Elle l'avait gâté cette année c'est vrai mais il l'avait mérité et elle ne voyait pas de mal à ça du moment qu'elle continuait à l'éduquer correctement à côté. Elle remarqua soudain quelque chose. Un petit paquet assez plat qui n'avait pas été ouvert.

« Henry je crois que tu as oublié un paquet.

\- Non ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour toi !

\- Pour moi ? »

Effectivement l'étiquette indiquait « Maman » et elle reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son fils.

Elle ouvrit le paquet en souriant. Qu'est-ce que son fils avait bien pu lui offrir cette année ?

« Oh Henry c'est vraiment joli ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

\- C'est une pochette pour ranger tes affaires dans ton sac comme ta brosse ou ton rouge à lèvre.

\- C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

\- Oui, j'ai demandé à Granny de m'apprendre. Tu aimes ?

\- C'est mon plus beau cadeau mon chéri ! »

Elle ouvrit ses bras et Henry lui sauta dans les bras pour l'embrasser. Et plus encore l'amour de son fils était le plus beau des cadeaux.

* * *

 **Almayem:** Contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu ! Il faut dire que Roland est tellement mignon que c'est très dur de ne pas fondre devant lui. Et puis j'imagine très bien Gold en mode papa gâteau pour Baelfire ou même Gideon.


	12. Mr Hyde

Bonjour camarades !

Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre de choisir Mr Hyde pour un calendrier de l'Avent mais comme c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup il fallait que je le fasse apparaître ! (Et puis c'est ma fiction bon sang !). Je fais aussi une petite référence à une de mes fictions, Contes Oubliés mais il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir lu pour comprendre le texte. Ce n'est pas un texte joyeux mais difficile d'être joyeux dans un asile.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Noël ?

La fête n'est pas étrangère à Mr Hyde, il l'a connaît par le biais de Jekyll mais il ne l'a jamais fêté et il n'y a jamais pensé en plus.

Alors quand un des infirmiers de l'asile se risque à lui demander la permission de le fêter, il le regarde avec étonnement. Il n'a rien contre, même si tout le sens de cette fête païenne ou religieuse, peu importe, lui échappe mais pourquoi ici, dans cet asile ?

L'infirmier regarde ses chaussures, priant intérieurement que le directeur accepte. Il fait peur à tout le monde et il a été désigné pour poser la requête. Ça fait un moment que personne ne l'a plus fêté ici. Déjà parce que la fête est étrangère a beaucoup de monde ici au Pays des Histoires Cachées et aussi parce que l'ambiance lugubre de l'asile ne prête pas aux chants et aux cadeaux. Mais ils ont envie d'essayer.

« Faites comme vous voulez mais tâchez de ne pas mettre la pagaille avec les patients.

\- Merci Mr le Directeur ! Il n'y aura aucun problème, je vous le promets ! »

Et il part en courant pour avertir ses collègues de la nouvelle.

 **o0o**

C'est le soir de Noël. Il n'a rien à faire : une partie du personnel est rentré chez elle, d'autres sont restés. Les patients sont dans leurs cellules, pour les plus dangereux, les autres sont réunis en bas et fêtent Noël. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a accepté, il ne voit pas l'intérêt de cette fête. Il a l'attention de rester ici dans son bureau, de boire assez de sérum pour garder Jekyll sous cape pendant un moment puis d'aller se coucher. Mais du bruit se fait entendre et il craint le pire.

Il n'en est rien. Il arrive alors que tout le monde est rassemblé autour d'un bon dîner et que l'infirmier qui lui avait demandé la permission de fêter Noël arrive avec une hotte remplie de paquets qu'il distribue à tout le monde. Il les regarde dans son coin, soulagé. Ce soir il n'a aucune envie de ligoter un patient et de faire administrer des calmants à qui que ce soit.

L'infirmier le regarde mais il lui fait signe de continuer. Les rires et les chants reprennent très vite dans son dos.

Plutôt que de regagner directement ses appartements il décide de faire un tour rapide de l'asile. Ce n'est pas tant pour s'assurer que tout va bien car il sait que tout est parfaitement en ordre mais plus pour essayer de se vider l'esprit. Voir cet attroupement aussi atypique soit-il lui fait remonter des souvenirs d'une fête mondaine, de menaces pour obtenir des faveurs qui ne lui profitait même pas et d'un doux sourire.

De retour vers son bureau il a la surprise de découvrir un jeune homme, qu'une quinzaine d'années physiquement même si il ne sait pas quel est son âge exact ni depuis quand il est ici. Il travaille aux cuisines habituellement. Il n'est même pas sûr de son nom.

« Mr le directeur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien pour vous. Vous êtes descendus mais vous n'êtes pas resté.

\- Je ne fête pas Noël.

\- Pas plus que certains mais ils sont venus quand même. Ils ne voulaient pas être seuls.

\- Qu'essayez vous…

\- Vous ne devriez pas être seul ce soir c'est tout.

Et vous pensez réellement que je vais descendre chanter et boire avec tout le monde en bas ?

\- Non Mr le Directeur. Permettez ? »

Le jeune garçon lui demande la permission d'entrer dans son bureau. Curieux et surpris il le laisse entrer. Le jeune homme sort de derrière son dos un panier comprenant un repas.

« Je sais que vous ne cherchez l'amitié de personne. Je ne sais pas quelle est votre histoire. Mais je sais que la solitude et le silence ne sont pas une solution. Vous avez beau être le directeur d'un asile mais je sais aussi que vous souffrez tout autant que vos patients. Je ne sais pas de quoi et ça ne me regarde pas. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous soutirer quoi que ce soit.

\- Que voulez vous alors ?

\- Juste vous tenir compagnie pour ce soir.

\- Vous n'avez pas de famille ou d'amis à rejoindre ce soir ?

\- Plus maintenant. Mes frères ont presque tous rejoint d'autres mondes pour commencer de nouvelles vies.

\- Presque ?

\- Mon plus jeune frère… il a été patient ici. Poucet. Vous vous en souvenez ? »

Oui il se souvient de ce petit enfant hurlant et pleurant, craignant le froid et le rouge, le vin et ayant un profond dégoût pour la viande. Un petit garçon en proie à des cauchemars et qui les avaient quittés quelques mois plus tôt, après s'être jeté du haut du toit. Une histoire tragique. Il n'était peut-être le seul à avoir besoin de compagnie.

« Je suis désolé pour votre frère. Nous avions tout essayé pour le sauver.

\- Je sais et je ne vous en veux pas. Il a vécu des choses horribles trop jeune et il n'a jamais pu oublier. Je n'en ai vu qu'une partie et j'en fait encore des cauchemars. Mais ce n'était pas le même chose pour lui. »

L'espace d'un instant le regard du jeune garçon se perdit, loin très loin, hanté par des souvenirs terribles, terribles au point d'avoir conduit un jeune enfant à se tuer.

« S'il vous plaît. Laissez moi vous tenir compagnie pour ce soir. Nous ne serions même pas obligé de parler. »

Mr Hyde ne sut jamais pourquoi il avait accepté. La compagnie silencieuse de ce garçon lui fut pourtant bénéfique. Ils dégustèrent en silence le repas de Noël préparé avec talent il devait l'avouer par son compagnon d'infortune. Dans le silence leur parvenait les rires et les chants des autres et le crépitement du feu de cheminée.

Il n'y avait que le silence et pourtant ce soir là, le poids et la douleur qui pesaient sur eux disparu pendant quelques instants malgré les pertes de ceux qu'ils chérissaient. C'était sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir.

* * *

Almayem: Merci encore ! (En plus ma mère m'a offert un carnet avec les signes du zodiaques dedans ! Vive les Sagittaires !)


	13. Maleficient et Lily

Camarades

Je sais, je sais il est très tard. Aujourd'hui nous retrouvons Lily et Maleficient. Et deux références à la pop culture.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu veux faire quoi pour Noël cette année ? »

Lily fixa sa mère d'un air étonné. Noël ? Sa mère voulait fêter Noël ? Elle même ne l'avait pas fêté depuis des années.

« Je ne sais pas, ça fait si longtemps… Tu es sûre de vouloir le fêter ?

\- Bien sûr. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé je ne veux plus te quitter et je veux profiter de chaque moment passé avec toi. »

Maleficient l'enlaça et elle lui rendit son étreinte un peu maladroitement. Elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'être aussi cajolée, qu'on fasse attention à elle de la sorte.

« Je ne sais pas. On pourrait regarder un film et manger quelque chose de spécial.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Fêter Noël, décorer le sapin… Lily ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Ça ne lui avait jamais manqué le moins du monde.

Mais maintenant que sa mère était entré dans sa vie tout avait changé et elle s'habituait difficilement à ce changement. Elle aimait sa mère mais après toutes ses années à la chercher, la voir faire partie de son quotidien était bouleversant, effrayant. Et si elle partait ? Et si elle l'abandonnait ?

Elles participaient toutes les deux aux festivités en ville sans plus : Sa mère aidait les fées, à son plus grand étonnement, à récolter de l'argent, de la nourriture et des vêtements tandis qu'elle aidait à la décoration de la salle des fêtes pour le spectacle de Noël de l'école. Rien de plus. Elles avaient installé un sapin mais rien de plus. Lily ne sentait pas réellement le cœur à la fête. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par sa mère.

« Tu aimerais regarder quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je vais réfléchir. »

Lily passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir à ce qu'elles allaient faire pour Noël. Puis comme une illumination, elle trouva le film idéal, un film que sa mère pourrait regarder sans se sentir trop perdue avec toutes les références à ce monde sans magie qui lui était parfois inconnu. Elle n'avait pas le film mais elle était sûr qu'elle allait pouvoir l'emprunter sans problèmes.

 **oOo**

« Alors que va-t-on regarder ?

\- Tu va voir ! »

Lily sourit mystérieusement tandis que sa mère installait sur des plateaux le repas qu'elle s'étaient préparées pour la soirée. Lily inséra le film et alla s'installer pendant qu'il démarrait.

« _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_ ?

\- Tu vas aimer. Et tu risques de vite devenir accro.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y en a d'autres ?

\- Oui. Huit films et sept livres. »

En jetant quelques coups d'œils à sa mère pendant le film, Lily su qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. L'univers allait à coup sûr plaire à sa mère qui allait sûrement emprunter à Belle tous les livres dans les jours suivants. Elle attendrait sûrement un peu avant de lui présenter _Game of Thrones._

Son repas finit, Lily vint se blottir contre sa mère, de son propre chef pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa mère. Pour la première fois depuis des années elle se sentit bien.

 **oOo**

Elle aimait bien ce Hagrid. Le pauvre et pauvre Norbert ! Maleficient se surpris à avoir de la tendresse pour des personnages qui n'existaient pas. Puis elle sentit Lily venir se blottir contre elle. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis des mois, qu'elle fasse un geste d'elle même et elle venait de le faire. Son plus beau cadeau.


	14. Hadès

Bonjour camarades !

C'est Hadès que nous retrouvons aujourd'hui. Et ce c'est grâce à **Black Angelis** , merci de m'avoir donné l'autorisation d'utiliser tes personnages pour cet OS. En effet les personnages d'Iris et Sophie ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de **Black Angelis**. Vous pouvez les retrouvez dans _Aquarelle d'instants_ sur son profil. Je la remercie donc pour son autorisation et je vous laisser savourer votre lecture.

* * *

« Vite dépêche toi on va chercher le sapin ! »

Hadès sourit en voyant l'empressement d'Iris et de Sophie. Il enfila son manteau et noua son écharpe et quitta la maison, suivis de Zelena et des filles. Une fois en voiture il ne fut plus question que du sapin, de la taille qu'il devait faire, où il allait être placé et qu'elles seraient les couleurs des décorations. Hadès conduisait prudemment, franchissant la frontière de la ville, qui grâce à magie de Rumplestilskin et Regina, pouvait désormais êtres franchie sans aucune crainte.

« Du calme les filles. On va d'abord faire aller manger quelque chose et aussi attendre Regina, Robin et Roland et ensuite on ira chercher le sapin.

\- Oui mais il faut se dépêcher sinon on en aura pas. »

Hadès jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur et avisa la moue craintive d'Iris. Zelena pris le relais pour la rassurer.

« Il y a des tas des sapins, il ne vont pas s'envoler. On en trouvera un.

\- Mais les plus beaux vont êtres choisis en premier ! »

Cette fois ci ils ne surent pas quoi répondre. C'était chaque année le même manège. Mais Hadès ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Noël c'était la fête des enfants avec les cadeaux, les confiseries et toutes ces légendes autour du Père Noël et compagnie. Lui même appréciait cette fête alors qu'il était un dieu grec. Enfin avait été un dieu.

Ils se garèrent devant un petit restaurant où se trouvaient déjà Regina et Robin. Sophie se jeta dans les bras de son père pendant que Sophie et Roland couraient déjà pour entrer dans restaurant.

« Et bien je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de les faire manger, ils sont excités comme des puces.

\- Ne m'en parle pas – Regina leva les yeux au ciel – Roland ne parle que de ça depuis hier. »

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble puis repartirent en direction de la pépinière la plus proche. Pour un début de mois de décembre elle n'était pas trop bondée et il y avait encore une fois une grande quantité de sapins. Les adultes laissèrent les enfants gambader devant, les laissant juger la qualité des sapins.

Hadès passa son bras autour de Zelena et ils déambulèrent dans les allés, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour observer un sapin.

« Celui là est un peu trop grand, il ne rentrera même pas dans la voiture. Continuons.

\- Au fait ma chérie, quelles couleurs cette année ? Rouge et or ?

\- Oui pourquoi pas. L'année dernière c'était bleu et argent. »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants du « thème » de couleur du sapin avant de se mettre d'accord pour le rouge et or.

« Maman, papa on a trouvé le sapin ! Venez, venez ! »

Plus loin Iris leur faisait de grands signes et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller la rejoindre. Effectivement le sapin semblait parfait. Ni trop grand, ni trop petit, assez épais et les épines étaient bien vertes. Il ne semblait pas non plus infesté de parasites comme Regina et Robin en avait fait la malheureuse expérience il y a deux ans.

« On le prends ? »

Hadès et Zelena se jetèrent un coup d'oeil et hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Ils furent remerciés par des embrassades et des cris de joie.

Sur le chemin du retour les pensées d'Hadès ne purent s'empêcher de remonter au passé. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé acheter un sapin pour sa famille, ni fêter Noël. Quelque que soit son origine, elle ne faisait pas du tout partie de son panthéon et pourtant il y avait pris goût. Il avait pris goût aux cookies et aux chansons, aux cadeaux et aux cris de joie le matin et au gui. Jamais il n'avait eu cette proximité avec ses frères et sœurs, Zeus, son regard s'assombrit à la pensée de cet abruti, s'étant bien assuré de mettre de la distance entre lui et les autres. Leurs rapports, d'abord cordiaux s'étaient dégradés au fil du temps pour ne plus êtres que des étrangers. Même Hermès et Hestia ne lui parlaient plus, eux qui avaient été les seuls à lui parler, même après que son cœur ne se soit arrêter.*

Ils n'en parlait jamais mais sa famille, olympienne, lui manquait. Apollon composant un nouvelle chanson, Arès parlant de batailles sanglantes et Héra jalousant les conquêtes de Zeus, tout ça lui manquait au fond. Belle lui avait offert un jour un livre parlant de la mythologie grecque, relatant des histoires qu'ils auraient vécues. La plupart étaient vraies mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui importait. A chaque fois qu'il le relisait il avait l'impression de les retrouver, juste un peu.

« Tout va bien ? »

Zelena lui jeta un regard inquiet. Un œil toujours sur la route, il pressa doucement la main de Zelena avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

« Oui tout va bien. Ne t'en fait pas. Je pensais au passé, c'est tout. »

Il savait que ressasser le passé n'était que se faire du mal inutilement. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Le soir venu, après avoir finit de décorer la maison Hadès sourit. Ressasser le passé était douloureux. Il ne pourrait jamais l'effacer ni l'oublier, mais il avait un avenir, un avenir qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé. Il observa Zelena, Sophie et Iris qui étaient installées autour d'un jeu de société, attendant qu'il revienne avec les chocolats et il sut, en s'installant à côté de Zelena que cet avenir ne serait jamais synonyme de douleur mais de joie.

* * *

* Pour faire court:Hadès est le dieu des Enfers, soit du monde souterrains, des morts, Zeus est le dieu de la foude, maître de l'Olympe, Hermès le dieu des messagers et des voleurs, Apollon le dieu de la musique, de la poésie et de la médecine, Arès de la guerre, Héra la déesse du mariage et Hestia du foyer. Et oui je déteste Zeus.

Tout ça pour dire qu'en aucun cas Zeus ou n'importe quel autre dieu de l'olympe n'a de pouvoirs nécromanciens. Et surtout pas Zeus. A la limite Hadès peut autoriser des mortels à quitter les Enfers mais pas n'importe comment (CF le mythe d'Orphée et Eurydice). C'est pourquoi je me permets de le rappeler, surtout pour les deux scénaristes là-bas au fond qui pensent qu'ils peuvent faire mumuse avec la mythologie comme ils veulent.

C'était un message d'une ancienne étudiante en histoire et une grande passionnée de mythologie depuis son jeune âge et qui même si elle ne l'était pas aurait pris le temps de faire des recherches avant de faire d'Hadès un méchant et Zeus un gentil.

Bon je vous laisse avant de recevoir un éclair sur le coin de la figure...


	15. Killian

Bonjour mes chers camarades !

C'est Killian que nous retrouvons aujourd'hui, avec Belle et Henry, essayant de comprendre Noël (Oui j'adore Killian découvrant le monde moderne).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais fêté Noël ?

\- Non. Pourquoi, j'aurai du ? »

Henry fixa Killian avec des yeux ronds. Que certains nouveaux arrivants ne connaissent pas Noël il pouvait l'admettre. Mais Killian, le capitaine Crochet qui avait passé plusieurs siècles à écumer les mers et explorer des mondes ne connaisse pas Noël c'était incompréhensible. Il avait bien du découvrir un jour ou l'autre un monde qui fêtait Noël.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé de cette fête ?

\- Non mais j'ai déjà entendu parler de la fête de Yule et de la St Nicolas et ça se passe à peu près au même moment de l'année non ? »

Henry ne savait pas ce qu'était Yule mais il connaissait la St Nicolas.

« Et que sais-tu de ces fêtes ?

\- Yule est la fête du solstice d'hiver et la St Nicolas célèbre ce saint. Je crois qu'il protège les enfants ou quelque chose du genre. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que disons que Noël est un peu un concentré de ces fêtes. Enfin ça dépends des pays et des légendes. A la base on cherchait à établir une date pour la naissance du Christ et petit à petit on s'est mis à fêté Noël à la place de Yule parce que les chrétiens avaient de plus en plus d'influence sur les païens. Puis c'est devenu une fête à la fois religieuse mais aussi commerciale parce que certains le fête sans forcément être croyant. »

Killian hocha la tête même si il ne comprenait pas tout. Les mieux placés pour l'aider étaient Henry et Belle, les plus grands lecteurs de la ville et donc plus aptes à lui expliquer les légendes autour de cette fête qui semblait plonger tout le monde dans un état second.

« Mais je ne comprends pas ce que vient faire Saint Nicolas là dedans si ce n'est pas lui qu'on fête !

\- Beaucoup de pays d'Europe de l'Est continuent de le célébrer, il fait partit de certaines traditions et il est souvent accompagné du Père Fouettard, qui lui punis les enfants. Il est un peu assimilé au rôle du Père Noël, tout comme les rois mages.

\- Qui sont ?

\- Des rois venus célébrer la naissance du Christ en lui apportant des cadeaux. Ils sont aussi fêté au mois de janvier. »

Killian essayait d'enregistrer toutes ces informations. Heureusement il y avait aussi des chants de Noël qui mine de rien l'aidait à comprendre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout le sens de cette fête.

« Toutes ces histoires je veux bien comprendre. Mais ce que je ne saisis pas c'est pourquoi ? Je comprends que les gens veulent fêter la naissance de ce prophète, je sais qu'il existe des fêtes religieuses mais là je ne comprends pas. S'offrir des cadeaux alors qu'on peut le faire tout le long de l'année ? Mettre un sapin, décorer et chanter ? Quel est le sens de tout ça ?

\- Et bien si recevoir des cadeaux est plaisant, ce n'est pas juste ça. Il y a toujours une ambiance particulière. Noël comme tu dis ce n'est pas seulement une fête. C'est un moment de partage et d'amour. On se retrouve en famille, on se pardonne, on se montre à quel point on s'aime. Ce sont aussi des valeurs.

\- Un peu comme votre Thanksgiving ?

\- Pas exactement. »

Belle eu une moue désapprobatrice qu'il partageait avec elle. La première fois qu'on lui en avait parlé il trouvait ça formidable mais une fois que Belle lui avait parlé de tout l'histoire de l'Amérique, le continent sur lequel se trouvait Storybrooke il n'avait eu aucune sympathie pour cette fête. Pourquoi célébrer le massacre pur et simple d'une population qui était déjà là bien avant l'arrivée de ces colons ?*

« Donc si je comprends bien Noël ce sont des valeurs mais aussi des traditions. C'est compliqué.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tu vas vite te mettre dans l'ambiance.

\- Et le Père Noël ? Il existe ou non ?

\- Et bien pendant longtemps j'ai pensé que non mais étant donné que nous sommes censé ne pas exister non plus, n'être que des personnages de contes et légendes, je me demande si il n'existerait pas non plus. »

Pour ça Killian était d'accord. Il continua de feuilleter des livres en compagnie de Belle et Henry et se surpris à réellement apprécier ce moment simple. Belle avait mis de la musique de Noël et Henry avait apporté des chocolats, appelés des « Papillotes » qu'ils dégustaient tous les trois alors qu'il lisait la légende légèrement glauque du St Nicolas** et Killian commença alors à comprendre ce que Belle et Henry essayaient de lui expliquer depuis le début de la journée. Décidément ce monde s'avérait être plus intéressant que prévu.

* * *

* Moi non plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi on fête une soit-disant collaboration avec les Natifs Américains alors qu'ils ont tous étés massacrés à tel point qu'aujourd'hui il n'existe plus que quelques réserves en Amérique et qu'il y sévit de sérieux problèmes d'alcool. Désolé pour cet instant historique/politique.

** Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la légende de St Nicolas:

Trois petits garçons étaient partis travailler aux champs mais on finit par se perdre. Ils on finit par demander refuge à un boucher qui les as tués, découpés et salés dans un tonneau sitôt entrés. Sept ans plus tard St Nicolas est venu rendre visite au boucher qui l'a aussitôt reconnu et lui à offert différentes viandes pour le souper comme du jambon, du rôti... Mais il les as tous refusés. Le boucher lui as alors demandé ce qu'il voulait et St Nicolas lui a demandé qu'il voulait ce qu'il y avait dans le tonneau qui depuis sept ans est au saloir. A ses mots le boucher s'enfuit. St Nicolas à alors étendu trois doigts au dessus du tonneau et les enfants sont revenus à la vie. Depuis St Nicolas est le St Patron des enfants et des écoliers et il est encore fêtés dans certains pays d'Europe de l'Est et aussi dans le Nord de la France. Quand au boucher il est parfois assimilé au Père Fouettard.

C'était un petit moment conte/légende un peu glauque mais que j'adore tout de même parce que ça ma rappelle mon enfance. Je ne sais pas si c'est encore en pratique mais dans mon école on avait pour habitude d'offrir des cartes aux filles pour la Ste Catherine qui est la Ste Patronne des filles (jusqu'à 25 ans) le 25 novembre et aux garçons le 6 décembre lors de la St Nicolas. J'ai gardé toutes mes cartes que je conserve précieusement encore aujourd'hui.

Almayem: Merci ! J'étais totalement sous le charme de Zelena et Hadès et malheureusement ça à mal finit ! Heureusement la fanfiction est là pour y remédier un peu.


	16. Snow-White

Camarades !

Nous retrouvons aujourd'hui Snow pour le sixième jour du calendrier de l'Avent. Il est assez court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Durant des années, elle avait fêter Noël seule, se pensant réellement seule. Puis la malédiction avait été brisée et elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait un mari et surtout elle avait sa fille, elle avait Emma. Elle les avait retrouvés, elle avait réussi. La Sauveuse, mais surtout sa fille.

Et maintenant elle avait Neal, Neal qui allait fêter son premier Noël.

Malgré la joie que ça lui apportait elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle avait abandonné Emma et l'avait privé de tout cela. Elle l'avait privé de tout. De la joie de lui offrir des dessins ou des cadeaux maladroitement confectionnés, de sorties en famille. Elle l'avait même privé de crises d'adolescence. Snow aurait même aimé vivre ça, Emma se rebellant contre eux, clamant que personne ne l'aimait parce qu'elle lui aurait refusé une sortie ou de se maquiller. Toutes ces joies et tous ces soucis de parents elle ne l'avait jamais vécus avec Emma.

Elle allait vivre ça avec Neal. Il ne manquerait rien. Mais Snow craignait qu'Emma en soit jalouse.

« Pas du tout.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Ecoute… pendant des années j'ai tenté de vous retrouver, de comprendre pourquoi vous m'aviez abandonné. Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas moi. Puis quand j'ai du laissé Henry j'ai aussi songé que tu n'avais pas eu le choix, que tu m'avais eu jeune et que tu n'avais pas pu me garder même si ça n'expliquait pas ma présence dans les bois. Je vous en voulais parce que j'étais seule. Même après la malédiction je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous en vouloir un peu même si je savais que ce n'était pas de votre faute. Mais maintenant je ne vous en veux plus. Je vous aie et ça me suffit. Et je suis heureuse de voir que mon petit frère ne manquera jamais de rien.

J'ai vu tellement d'enfants comme moi que se serait cruel d'en priver un de tout ça et stupide d'être jalouse parce que ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

Sa fille avait beau la rassurer Snow culpabilisait malgré tout. Peut-être qu'un jour elle réussirait à faire la paix avec elle même.

Elle l'avait faite cette paix, en voyant Emma encourager Neal à marcher et la rejoindre, un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête. Neal rit aux éclats, fit quelques pas maladroits avant de sa laisser tomber dans les bras de sa sœur. Il n'avait pas peur dans ses bras. Il se sentait en sécurité. Et Emma était heureuse, heureuse d'être avec sa famille, d'être une grande sœur. Elle vivait ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu vivre, bien tard certes mais elle le vivait. Snow soupira et sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Aussitôt David l'enlaça.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non David, ne t'en fait pas. Tout est parfait. »


	17. Mulan et Merida

Bonjour camarades !

Je pense qu'avoir regardé Outlander m'a donné de l'inspiration aujourd'hui puisqu'on se rends en Ecosse ou plutôt dans ce cas là dans une Ecosse imaginaire mais qui a quand même ces particularités: Kilts, Cornemuses et Sporrans.* Nous retrouvons Mulan et Mérida pour la fête du solstice d'hiver ou Yule pour les celtes, fête qui est à l'origine de Noël.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je te préviens c'est très fort ! »

Mérida sourit en regardant Mulan porter à ses lèvres un verre de whisky puis éclata de rire en voyant la grimace que celle ci faisait.

« Je te l'avait dit !

\- Je ne m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! C'est différent de ce que j'ai pu boire dans ma vie.

\- C'est parce que tu n'a goûté que de la piquette et des whisky mal distillés. Ici tu ne trouveras que de la bonne qualité.

\- En attendant je crois que je ne vais m'en tenir qu'à un peu de vin chaud sans vouloir te vexer. Je n'ai pas envie de finir sous la table. »

Mulan désigna du menton un laird** qui s'était effondré sur la table et qui ronflait déjà bruyamment et on en était qu'à la moitié de la soirée. Mérida le regarda avec mépris.

« Oh lui il ne tient pas l'alcool du tout. Et ça refusait de me voir reine par dessus le marché. Je te parie mon _sgian-dubh_ *** que je tiens mieux l'alcool que tous ces hommes réunis.

\- J'en suis sûre mais ne tentons pas le diable. »

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la rouquine pour être sûre que celle ci n'allait pas se mettre à défier quelqu'un. Mais apparemment la reine de Dun Broch n'avait pas la tête à la compétition ce soir, même si elle était prête à parier que quelques flèches et piques allaient êtres lancées Mérida était reine et respectée par la plupart de ses sujets mais il restait toujours des hommes pour essayer de la rabaisser, particulièrement d'anciens candidats au trône. Et tous ceux qui avaient tenter de le faire étaient repartis chez eux la queue entre les jambes.

« Tu veux danser ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu veux danser ?

\- C'est que je ne connais pas vos danses et je ne suis pas très douée...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre comme tu m'as appris à me battre. »

Mulan sentit son coeur s'emballer alors que Mérida prenait ses mains dans les siennes et l'entraînait sur la piste de danse, au beau milieu de tout le monde.

« Regarde c'est facile ! Un, deux… tourne, Un, deux... »

Mulan suivait les instructions maladroitement. La danse qu'ils exécutaient exigeait de changer de partenaires à certains moments. Heureusement pour elle Mulan ne dansa qu'avec Mérida et ses frères qui se chargèrent aussi de la guider. Lorsque ce fut finit elle alla vite se rasseoir. Elle regarda Mérida sourire et enlacer une fillette qui la regardait avec admiration. Puis elle alla la rejoindre en se laissant lourdement tomber à côté d'elle.

« Alors tu as aimé ?

\- Oui mais je crois que je préfère quand même affronter des dragons ou des sorcières. Ils sont plus prévisibles d'une certaine manière. »

Mérida rit avant de se pencher et d'embrasser sa petite-amie sur la joue. Autant Mulan pouvait être féroce et courageuse et c'est ce qu'elle aimait chez elle, autant la guerrière pouvait être très timide et peu sûre d'elle quand il s'agissait de montrer ses sentiments ou de faire preuve d'un peu de laisser aller. Mérida n'avait pas tous ces problèmes même si en tant que reine elle devait montrer et donner une image forte d'elle.

« Tu t'y feras. Ou pas. Mais les traditions des Highlanders sont biens moins présomptueuses que celles d'autres royaumes. Elles sont plus simples et joviales. Regarde, tout le monde s'amuse et danse, servantes et lairds, princes et chevaliers. Aujourd'hui tout le monde s'amuse. C'est ce qui compte. »

C'était tellement différent de ce que Mulan avait pu voir. L'euphorie de la fête du solstice d'hiver était à son comble.

Mérida l'invita pour une nouvelle danse et cette fois ci elle fut un peu plus partante. Virevoltant au milieu des convives, enlacées, Mulan songea un bref instant à Aurore qui devait quelque part, dans elle ne savait quel monde, être dans les bras de Philip. Mais elle chassa vite cette image de son esprit. Penser à la princesse lui faisait mal. Mais c'était du passé désormais. Bien sûr elle aimerait toujours Aurore, d'une certaine manière parce qu'elle était son premier amour. Elle n'avait pas reçu l'amour de la princesse mais elle avait reçu l'amour d'une reine et il était hors de question pour Mulan de le laisser filer, il était bien trop précieux.

* * *

* Sporran: Mot écossais pour désigner la sacoche que les Highlanders accrochent par dessus leur kilt vu que celui-ci est dépourvu de poches (Et on ne porte rien en dessous !)

** Laird: Un laird est un propriétaire terriens écossais. Il n'a aucun lien avec la noblesse même si il se rapproche du mot Lord.

*** Sgian-Dubh: Petit couteau écossais généralement porté à la jambe, droite ou gauche, dans la chaussette, ce qui peut être pratique pour se défendre même si la plupart du temps ces couteaux étaient surtout utilisés pour couper des fruits, se nourrir...


	18. Victor et Jefferson

Bonjour camarades !

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec un ship que j'adore mais que je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu par ici. Il s'agit du MadWhale ou Victor Whale/Jefferson. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'adore ce couple et j'avais envie d'essayer d'écrire sur eux ce qui as marché puisque j'ai été inspirée et que j'en ai profité pour parler de ceratins thèmes comme celui du coming-out mais aussi malheureusement de l'homophobie et la biphobie. J'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se referma rapidement, laissant s'engouffrer un bref courant d'air et un Victor Whale couvert de neige. Il était en train de se débarrasser de son manteau quand il entendit des bruits de pas qui dévalaient les escaliers. Il sourit, s'apprêtant déjà à être assaillit.

« Victor ! Tu es rentré ! »

Grace lui sauta au cou avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui prendre la main pour le tirer vers la cuisine.

« J'ai fait des biscuits avec papa, tu veux goûter ? Et j'ai aussi fait du chocolat mentholé, je sais que tu aimes ça. Tu veux qu'on regarde un film dit ? Et j'ai aussi décoré ma chambre toute seule, tu veux voir ?

\- Grace laisser le un peu respirer tu veux ? Je suis sûre que sa journée a été longue alors laisse le un peu tranquille ma chérie. »

Grace prit un air penaud tandis que Jefferson sortait de la cuisine avec encore un tablier noué autour de la taille. Victor sourit puis ébouriffa les cheveux de Grace.

« C'est bon Jefferson. Je suis fatigué mais je serait plus que ravit que de manger ce que Grace a préparé autour d'un bon film. Mais d'abord montre moi ta chambre. »

Grace se précipita aussitôt dans les escaliers, Victor la suivant. Mais avant il se pencha pour embrasser rapidement Jefferson. Ils n'avaient pas encore mis Grace au courant de leur relation. Ils ne savaient pas réellement comment le faire. Victor passait très souvent les voir en tant qu'ancien ami de Jefferson mais ils savaient très bien que Grace finirait par découvrir le pot aux roses, surtout qu'elle n'était plus une enfant désormais. Mais tous les deux n'étaient encore tout à fait sûrs de vouloir s'afficher devant toute la ville, surtout avec leurs réputations respectives. Mais les secrets à Storybrooke n'étaient jamais gardés bien longtemps. Et puis surtout qu'en penserait Grace ? Ils ne voulaient pas donner l'impression qu'ils voulaient remplacer la mère de Grace dont elle se souvenait à peine. Et si elles régissait mal. Elle adorait Victor mais elle voyait ce dernier comme l'ami de son père, comme un oncle ou un parrain. Serait-elle capable de le voir comme un père ? Et toujours cette question du regard des autres. Storybrooke avait beau être une ville assez atypique, elle comptait bien des fées, des magiciens, des reines, des pirates et des dragons, elle n'en restait pas moins une de ces typiques petites villes où tout le monde se connaissait et où les ragots filaient plus vite que le traîneau du Père Noël.

Les gens adoraient juger, même ceux qui étaient considérés comme les héros. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'affaire Mary-Margaret/David au temps de la malédiction mais aussi avec le cas d'Elsa ou même de Regina. Victor avait fait partit de ceux qui avaient jugé Regina mais n'avait-il pas à cette époque de bonnes raisons de le faire ? Et que dire d'un couple d'hommes élevant une jeune fille ? Victor entendait déjà les murmures des gens dans son dos.

 _Et qui va lui parler de la puberté ? A qui va-t-elle se confier si elle n'a pas de mère ?_

 _Il lui faut au moins une figure maternelle, c'est important surtout pour une fille à cet âge là !_

 _Ces deux là élevant une fille ?_

 _Et le développement de l'enfant ?_

 _Et si elle devenait comme eux ?_

 _Mais le Dr Whale n'est-il pas attiré par les femmes ? Il a changé de bord ? Il traverse une phase ?_

 _Moi ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça reste discret mais un enfant quand même…_

Non. C'était encore trop dur à supporter.

« Regarde ! J'ai tout décoré moi-même ! Enfin papa m'a aidé pour installer les guirlandes électriques au dessus de mon lit mais sinon c'est moi qui aie tout décoré ! Tu aimes ?

\- C'est très joli en effet. Tu pourrais devenir décoratrice d'intérieur plus tard !

\- Oh non je ne crois pas… je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire plus tard.

\- Ça viendras, tu as encore le temps de découvrir ce que tu aimes. Bon et si on allait se détendre devant un film et manger tes gâteaux ? J'ai faim moi ! »

Victor sortit de la chambre suivit par Grace et alla s'installer sur le canapé où se trouvait déjà Jefferson qui avait déjà disposé les gâteaux et le chocolat sur un plateau. Il faisait déjà nuit et les lumières du sapin avaient été allumées et clignotaient doucement, donnant une atmosphère douce et apaisante à la pièce.

« On regarde _Singing in the rain_ ? Je sais que ce n'est pas un film de Noël mais je sais que tu l'adores papa. Où autre chose ?

\- Non _Singing in the rain_ c'est très bien. Tu es d'accord Victor ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu alors ça me donner l'occasion de le voir. »

Grace lança alors le fil avant de les rejoindre, se blottissant contre son père. Le film démarra et ils savourèrent les gâteaux et le chocolat tout en chantant avec Gene Kelly et Debbie Reynolds. De temps à autre, alors que les yeux de Grace rivés sur l'écran suivait les mouvements de danse des acteurs ou riait des grimaces du personnage de Donald O'Connor, les mains de Victor et Jefferson se caressaient doucement dans le noir, rapidement avant de revenir se poser sur leurs genoux ou sur la tasse, bien sagement.

Le film se termina et Grace s'occupa d'aller ranger le film. Son père et Victor étaient restés assis sur le canapé et avaient profité de l'occasion pour s'embrasser, se détournant bien vite avant que Grace ne revienne au salon.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher vous savez. »

Jefferson ouvrit grand la bouche et laissa tomber le biscuit qu'il venait d'enfourner dans la bouche et Victor recracha la gorgée de chocolat, manquant de s'étouffer.

« Pardon ?

\- Se cacher de quoi ? De manger tes gâteaux si délicieux ? »

Jefferson regardait sa fille avec incrédulité. Parlait-elle de ce à quoi il pensait ? Son coeur se serra et une expression triste se déposa sur son visage.

« Papa je ne suis plus une petite fille tu sais… Je ne suis pas bête. Je sais pour toi et Victor et vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cachez devant moi. Je suis même très contente que vous soyez ensemble. Même si j'aurai aimé que vous m'en parliez. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent Grace comme si elle venait de leur annoncer qu'elle était une extra-terrestre. Ils s'étaient fait percer à jour par une fille de douze ans, tels deux adolescents pris en faute. Elle souriait mais elle avait l'air aussi un peu peinée, blessée. Jefferson se leva aussitôt du canapé et prit les mains de Grace dans les siennes, se baissant à son niveau, rejoint très vite par Victor.

« Ma chérie je… on ne voulait pas te blesser. C'est juste que nous avions peur de ta réaction. On ne savait vraiment comment te le dire. Que tu le prennes mal.

\- Tu sais après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici je peux t'entendre dire que tu es en couple avec un homme, il n'y a aucun problème avec ça pour moi.

\- Je ne voulais pas prendre la place de ta mère Grace.

\- Tu ne prendras jamais sa place. Ma mère est ma mère, papa est mon papa et je suis très contente que tu sois et devienne un deuxième papa pour moi. Tu me dis toujours que tu veux que je sois heureuse pas et je suis heureuse en te voyant avec quelqu'un qui t'aime et te rends heureux. »

C'était la quatrième dimension. Jefferson recula et alla s'asseoir un peu sonné. Sa petite fille, son bébé, sa princesse grandissait et lui faisait bien savoir. Elle était beaucoup plus mature que ce qu'il ne le pensait. Il se prit le visage entre les mains et renifla.

« Tout va bien Jefferson ?

\- Papa ? »

Il ne leur répondit pas, trop occupé à encaisser et pleurer. Puis finalement il redressa la tête et alla prendre Grace dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que tu avais grandis à ce point. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché des choses mais je pensais bien faire. Et puis pour t'avouer nous avons aussi peur Victor et moi de ce que les autres pourraient dire. »

C'était dit. La peur de ce qu'on appelait le coming-out dans ce monde, la peur des autres et du jugement pour eux, le Chapelier Fou et le Docteur Frankenstein dans une ville où la magie et les sorcière à la peau verte étaient considérées comme normales, eux avaient peur de faire face au jugement des autres.

« Si nous sommes tous les trois ensemble on pourra tout affronter. Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Nous sommes une famille pas vrai ? Alors on se serre les coudes et on fait face tous les trois, ensemble. »

C'était ça que Grace voulait leur faire comprendre. Ce n'était pas tant qu'ils leur avait caché leur relation qui l'a blessait, elle n'avait pas à les presser et c'était pour elle qu'ils l'avaient fait. Elle voulait leur faire comprendre qu'elle était grande et qu'en formant une famille ils pourraient mieux se protéger. Grace l'avait bien vu en observant la famille d'Henry et en discutant avec lui elle avait eu cette certitude. Ils allaient s'exposer à quelque chose de sans doute bien plus pénible mais si ils étaient ensemble alors tout irait bien.

Grace passa alors ses bras autour de Victor et son père qui pleurait toujours.

Ils allaient former une famille, elle le savait, elle sentait que Victor était la personne qu'il fallait à son père et ils affronter cette épreuve ensemble.

« Bon et si on arrêtait de pleurer et qu'on allait tous se coucher maintenant ? Je crois que nous avons eu assez d'émotions pour ce soir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, voilà ce qu'il nous faut. »

Grace sourit, les embrassa et partit se coucher après avoir aider à débarrasser.

Jefferson et Victor restèrent un moment ensemble avant de monter se coucher eux aussi et Victor sourit en songeant qu'il n'aurait pas à quitter la pièce en catimini avant le réveil de Grace et prétendre avoir dormit dans le salon.

Jefferson s'endormit, un bras autour de la taille de Victor, le goût du chocolat à la menthe encore sur ses lèvres.


	19. Rumplestilskin

Bonjour camarades !

J'avoue ce n'est pas le meilleur texte que j'ai pu écrire. L'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous mais j'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Si Rumplestilskin mettait la main sur l'inventeur des centres commerciaux, il allait lui arracher le coeur. Enfin tout ceci en valait la peine. Il avait passé toute la matinée à chercher les cadeaux de Noël parfaits pour Belle, Gideon, Robin, Neal et Henry, les seuls à qui il voulait bien offrir quelque chose. Les autres devraient se contenter de rien. Belle allait sans doute le traiter de Scrooge une nouvelle fois mais il s'en moquait bien.

Il ne rentra pas tout de suite chez lui. Il lui fallait cacher les cadeaux et sa boutique était le meilleur endroit pour ça. Il prit les cadeaux déjà emballés et les rangea dans un coffre qu'il sécurisa avec de la magie. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Belle ou Henry ne vienne fouiner par ici mais il valait mieux être prudent.

 **oOo**

 _ **Le matin de Noël**_

« Joyeux Noël Belle !

\- Joyeux Noël Rumple ! »

Il l'embrassa avant d'aller chercher Gideon dans sa chambre. Il se doutait bien que ce dernier était déjà éveillé mais qu'il n'osait pas sortir de sa chambre avant ses parents, sans doute par peur que le Père Noël ne reprenne les cadeaux ou quelque chose du genre.

« Gideon c'est Noël ! Tu as bien dormit ?

\- Non !

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit de son fils. Il devinait la raison mais prit un air perplexe.

« J'ai attendu le Père-Noël mais il n'est pas venu, je ne l'ai pas entendu.

\- C'est parce qu'il ne passa pas quand les enfants sont éveillés. Il attends qu'ils dorment.

\- Oui mais j'aurais du l'entendre !

\- C'est parce qu'il a des pouvoirs magiques.

\- Comme toi.

\- Oui comme moi. Allez, maintenant c'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers, Gideon encore un peu bougon mais ne le resta pas longtemps quand il vit la pile de cadeaux sous le sapin. Belle l'aida à les ouvrir pendant que Rumplestilskin les filmaient.

« Regarde ! Le livre de styliste que tu avais demandé ! Tu vas pouvoir créé de belles tenues ! »

Gideon poussa des cris de joie avant de détourner son attention du cahier pour déchirer un autre emballage, comme tous les enfants. Il irait les observer de plus prêt plus tard, pour le moment tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de voir ce que le Père Noël lui avait apporté.

Le salon fut bientôt envahit de rubans et de papier cadeau déchiré, que Belle se chargeait de rassembler dans un grand sac poubelle.

« Il y a encore des cadeaux pour maman et papa !

\- C'est vrai ! Le Père Noël à pensé à nous aussi ! »

Belle et Rumple échangèrent un regard complice avant de trouver trois paquets sous le sapin. Un pour Belle, l'autre pour Rumple, qu'ils s'étaient offert l'un l'autre et le troisième qui devait venir de Gideon. C'est celui là qu'ils ouvrirent en premier.

C'était un dessin d'eux, fait par Gideon et encadré, sûrement avec l'aide des Mills ou des Charmings.

« C'est très beau mon chéri !

\- C'est moi qui aie inventé vos tenues !

\- Et bien j'adore ma robe, elle est très belle. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me la coudre. »

Belle du se retenir de rire en voyant la robe que Gideon avait dessinée pour son père. Elle ressemblait à une queue de sirène. Et elle adorait aussi les nombreux doigts de pieds que son fils lui avait rajoutés, en plus de la paire de lunettes en forme de poissons.

« Et si tu ouvrais ton cadeau mon amour ? »

Rumple déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa femme qui déchira doucement le papier cadeau, dévoilant un splendide livre. Une ancienne édition de Roméo et Juliette, sans doute dénichée chez un antiquaire. Elle tourna les pages délicatement, humant l'odeur avec bonheur.

« Oh c'est magnifique Rumple ! Merci, merci ! »

Elle lui sauta au cou avant de le lâcher pour qu'il ouvre son cadeau. Il découvrit un portefeuille en cuir sur lequel était gravé une tasse ébréchée. Leur tasse ébréchée.

« Belle ? Comment as-tu ?

\- Un peu de magie mais je ne te dirai pas qui. Tu aimes ?

\- Bien sûr ! Merci ! »

Il l'embrassa. Plus que le cadeau, il était heureux de pouvoir être avec sa famille, ensemble pour les fêtes. Il s'était tellement battu pour que ça arrive qu'il n'allait pas laisser ça filer, plus jamais. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de pouvoir être heureux avec sa famille, où qu'ils soient et cette matinée prouvait qu'il avait réussi son objectif.


	20. Elsa

Bonjour camarades !

C'est Elsa, Kristoff, Anna et Sven que nous retrouvons aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à Elsa plus tôt, je me le demande. En même temps je n'ai pas été très inspirée pour ce texte, veuillez m'excuser pour la qualité de ce texte...

Enfin quoi qu'il en soit j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« J'ai tellement hâte si tu savais ! Noël ! Notre premier Noël ! Je suis tellement contente ! J'espère qu'il y aura du chocolat ! »

Anna ne tenait plus en place. Depuis que Emma les avaient contactées pour qu'elles viennent passer Noël avec elle, à Storybrooke, elle se montrait si impatiente à l'idée de découvrir cette fête que Elsa et Kristoff commençaient à se demander si c'était une bonne idée. Heureusement la jour J approchait et la perspective de revoir enfin Emma et les autres les enchantaient.

« Anna calme toi. Tout va bien se passer et Belle a promis qu'elle t'expliquerait tout. »

Après s'être assurée que ses conseillers pourraient diriger le royaume sans elle durant quelques jours et avoir réglé les affaires les plus importantes, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff et même Sven franchirent le portail magique qui les emmèneraient à Storybrooke.

« Vous allez voir, vous allez adorer cette fête. Surtout toi Elsa, je sens que tu vas l'apprécier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'un Noël sans neige n'est pas un vrai Noël. La neige fait partie de cette fête ! »

Cette dernière sourit. Si son pouvoir, qu'elle avait longtemps détesté faisait partit d'une fête adoré dans ce monde, c'était une bonne chose.

« Enfin tout dépend dans qu'elle partie du monde on se trouve, certains passent Noël sous les tropiques.

\- Oh comme les îles du Sud d'où sont originaires cet imbécile d'Hans et ses idiots de frères ?

\- Euh… ça doit être à peu près ça. Oh ? Vous avez apporté un renne ?

\- Je n'allai pas laisser Sven tout seul au palais quand même ! Il ne dérangera personne, promis !

\- Non ce n'est pas ça… c'est que les rennes sont aussi un symbole de Noël. Quand on vous disait que vous cette fête était pour vous ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire face à la réflexion de Belle. La pauvre fut ensuite assaillie par une Anna avare de connaissances sur cette fête et ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle à tel point que Belle songea à demander à Elsa de l'enfermer dans un bloc de glace.

 **oOo**

Alors qu'Elsa faisait le tour de la ville, elle tomba sur un groupe d'enfants qui jouaient sur une aire de jeu, la mine un peu boudeuse.

« Bonjour les enfants! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle s'était approchée prudemment d'eux, pour ne pas les effrayer. Son pouvoir et celui d'Ingrid avaient causés assez de dégâts en ville, elle ne voulait pas attiser de mauvais souvenirs.

« On s'ennuie !

\- Mais vous avez un superbe terrain de jeu ! J'aurai aimé en avoir un comme ça quand j'étais petite – fit-elle en désignant les balançoire et la cage à poule.

\- Oui mais là c'est Noël. Normalement il neige et là il ne fait pas assez froid pour avoir de la neige. Ce n'est pas Noël si il ne neige pas! »

Et bien les habitants de ce monde semblaient tenir à leur neige pour Noël. Qu'à cela tienne, elle était la _Reine des Neiges_ après tout !

« Et bien heureusement que je suis là alors ! »

Elsa leva le bras et il se mit alors à neiger à gros flocons sur toute l'air de jeu. Bientôt il eu assez de neige pour y construire une armée de bonhommes de neiges ou de livrer une des plus belles batailles de boules de neige de tous les temps.

« Oh merci !

\- C'est génial !

\- Cool ! Tu es la meilleure Elsa ! »

Cette dernière s'en trouva touchée. Son pouvoir avait longtemps signe de malédiction. Et maintenant qu'elle voyait qu'elle pouvait l'utiliser et le contrôler sans mettre en danger les autres, elle se mettait à l'apprécier. Et voir la joie sur le visage de ses enfants lui réchauffa le coeur. Sans réfléchir et sans tenir compte de son statut de reine, elle se joignit aux enfants. Peu lui importait qu'elle soit trempée, le froid ne la dérangeait pas. C'était sans doute ça cet esprit de partage dont parlait Emma. Celui d'offrir quelque chose et d'en éprouver du plaisir.

Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle venait d'offrir un cadeau des plus magiques à des enfants.


	21. Ruby et Dorothy

Mes chers camarades !

Ruby et Dorothy sont au rendez-vous aujourd'hui ! C'est très court mais je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. Disons que je suis en train de puiser toute mon énergie ailleurs en ce moment (Faire deux calendriers à la fois c'est usant mine de rien).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Vraiment ?

\- Oui, elle a tout volé, enfin presque. On ne peut pas voler l'esprit de Noël. »

Ruby éclata de rire, pliée en deux, manquant de se rouler par terre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Et bien Zelena ne le sait pas, mais elle vient de rejouer le scénario du Grinch !

\- Le Grinch ?

\- C'est une histoire de Noël populaire dans mon monde, sur un monstre vert qui déteste Noël et qui vole tous les cadeaux.

\- Comme Zelena.

\- Exactement. »

Ruby essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées le long de ses joues à force de rire. Elle reprit sa marche à travers Oz, où les Munckins étaient occupés à décorer la ville, avec les décorations retrouvées.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir me présenter à ton monde ?

\- Parfaitement. Je veux que mes amis, ma famille te connaissent. Et puis tu verras, ce monde ressemble un peu à ton Kansas. »

Dorothy n'avait pas l'air rassurée. Mais Ruby l'a rassura d'un baiser. Tout aller bien se passer.

 **oOo**

Elle avait eu tord de s'inquiéter. Les habitants de ce monde semblait l'apprécier. Et elle avait un peu l'impression de retrouver son monde natal.

En revanche elle commençait à être fatiguée à devoir courir partout. Ruby ne cessait de lui présenter de nouveaux habitants, des amis, des proches qui lui étaient très chers.

« Je suis heureux de te connaître enfin. Snow nous avait parlé de toi. Je suis content de rencontrer celle qui rends mon amie heureuse. »

Le sourire de David était sincère, comme tous ceux qui étaient présentés à Dorothy. Cette dernière ne le savait pas, mais Ruby manquait énormément à beaucoup de monde et le fait de la savoir heureuse, avec quelqu'un qui l'acceptait comme elle était, c'était un très beau cadeau.

Assises sur un banc du parc, Ruby énumérait la liste de tous ceux qu'ils avaient rencontrés :

« Belle s'occupe de la bibliothèque. Mais tu l'as connaîtra mieux ce soir, pour notre petite soirée. Voyons je t'ai présenté Snow et sa famille, Regina, les fées, Archie…

\- Ruby ?

\- Oui ?

\- Calme toi, on a tout notre temps. »

Rubis sourit.

« Je sais. C'est juste que tu représentes tellement pour moi. Je veux que ce Noël soit parfait pour nous deux.

\- Du moment que je suis avec toi, ce sera toujours parfait. »

Dorothy l'embrassa. Toujours, ce serai toujours parfait tant que Ruby serait avec elle.


	22. Leroy et Astrid

Bonjour camarades !

Pour être très franche avec vous, j'ai écrit les deux premières phrases sans avoir aucune idée de qui allaient être les protagonistes. Le reste est venu tout seul ensuite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Parfaitement. »

Tink regarda Nova ou Astrid, elle ne savait jamais très bien et puis de toutes les façons elle s'en moquait avec incrédulité.

« Tu risque gros. Tu es sûre de vouloir abandonner tout ce pour quoi tu t'es battue ? Et Blue ?

\- Elle m'a déjà donné sa permission. »

Dans ce cas… Elle suivit son amie dans les rues de la ville et entrèrent dans une boutique dans laquelle elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds. Toutes ces tenues… ce n'était pas pour elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de vêtements qui pouvaient se porter tous les jours.

« Que penses-tu de celle là ?

\- Non, elle ne te vas pas, elle est trop grande. Tu imagines si tu tombes devant tout le monde ?

\- Tu as raison. Je vais en essayer une autre. »

Elles passèrent plusieurs heures à trouver la tenue parfaite, conseillées par des vendeuses formées expressément pour ce genre d'occasions. Finalement, après avoir essayé une vingtaine de paires de chaussures, les deux fées quittèrent la boutique et Astrid s'empressa de ranger ce qu'elle venait d'acheter dans le coffre de sa voiture.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il la voie. Ça gâcherait la surprise et ça porterait malheur.

\- Oui, il pourrait partir en courant. Mieux vaut le mettre devant le fait accomplit. »

Connaissant Leroy, il valait mieux ne pas tout préparer à l'avance. Il était plutôt quelqu'un vivant au jour le jour et il n'était pas du genre à planifier sa vie dans un bullet journal.

« Tu lui en as aussi pris une ?

\- Oui, heureusement que je connais sa taille. Il laisse toujours traîner son uniforme à l'hôpital, ça n'a pas été difficile.

\- Tu es presque aussi machiavélique que Gold tu sais ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu planifies ? Tout ça, toute seule, ou presque, juste pour toi et Leroy et à Noël en plus ! C'est tellement romantique !

\- Chut ! On pourrait t'entendre ! »

Effectivement des habitants s'étaient retournés sur leur passage mais les deux fées les ignorèrent.

Après d'autres courses nécessitant tout ce dont on avait besoin lorsqu'on préparait une telle aventure, les deux amies décidèrent de mettre le point final de leur plan. Heureusement elles avaient eu l'aide des autres nains, ainsi elles pourraient mettre la main sur Leroy plus facilement et il pourrait partager ce moment avec eux.

* * *

Quand à Leroy, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui racontait ses frères. Bien sûr il était heureux avec Astrid, qu'il fréquentait de temps à autre. Mais pas au point de devenir aussi intimes. Une fois lui avait suffit. Ils étaient très heureux comme ça. Pourtant il déglutit quand il vit Astrid arriver sur son lieu de travail, accompagnée de Tinkerbell, cachant quelque chose dans son dos.

Elle n'allait pas faire ce qu'elle pensait ? Nom d'un chien et lui qui espérait passer un Noël tranquille !

« Leroy ? Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas tant que ça finalement. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître mieux et je t'apprécie énormément. Je sais que ça peut paraître précipité mais j'ai un projet un peu fou à te proposer. Voilà… tu en parlais une fois et je me suis dis que c'était une bonne idée. En plus ça sera rapide, pas plus d'une semaine ou deux. La magie de ce monde.

Leroy… acceptes-tu de venir passer tes vacances de Noël au sport d'hiver avec moi ? »

Leroy qui était devenu tout pâle, soupira de soulagement et éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr que j'accepte ! C'est une merveilleuse idée !

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air content tout à l'heure ? Tu t'attendais à quoi, une demande en mariage ?

\- Bien sûr que non, quelle drôle d'idée ! »


	23. Ava et Nicolas

Bonjour camarades !

J'étais à court d'idées de personnages exploitables pour Noël (Dixit l'autrice qui a quand même casé Mr Hyde ou le personnage le moins propice à évoquer Noël mais passons) et je me suis souvenue d'Ava et Nicolas ou Hansel et Gretel. Vous savez les enfants de la première saison. Qu'on ne revoit plus après.

Un texte un peu amer mais aussi porté sur l'amour fraternel.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils avaient été abandonnés. Leur père les avaient abandonnés, les laissant se débrouiller seuls.

Ava ne lui en jamais autant voulu qu'en ce moment même, alors qu'elle dormait blottie contre son frère dans la maison silencieuse et que dehors, la neige tombait, recouvrant la ville d'un épais manteau blanc. Toute la ville s'en réjouissait. Encore un Noël blanc.

Ava détestait Noël. La neige ne faisait que faire rentrer un courant d'air froid dans la maison et il n'y avait pas Noël. Ils n'avaient pas de sapins, pas de guirlandes, pas de cadeaux. Pas de gâteaux, pas de chansons. Rien.

Ce n'était pas une vie.

Chaque jour elle devait lutter, elle devait faire en sorte de garder la face, de donner une bonne image pour que les adultes ne sachent pas qu'ils étaient seuls. Les adultes n'étaient pas fiables, elle l'avait appris à ses dépends.

Noël était censé être la période de l'espoir mais elle l'avait perdu, il s'était échappé avec son père.

Nicolas remua dans son sommeil et elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, prête à le consoler des cauchemars.

Mais il n'avait rien. Juste un rêve, pas un mauvais elle espérait. Il dormait profondément, le sommeil moins perturbé que sa sœur.

Mais il savait lui aussi ce que son père avait fait et il savait que sa sœur le protégeait de tout. Il était un peu plus naïf, espérant d'avoir un semblant de Noël cette année mais sa sœur n'avait même pas prononcé ce mot. Elle devenait de plus en plus fermée chaque jour.

 **oOo**

« Joyeux Noël Ava !

\- Hein ? »

Ava émergea du sommeil. La veille Nicola avait réussi à chiper du coca et des gâteaux à l'épicerie. Sa seule concession à fêter quelque chose au mois de décembre.

« C'est Noël ! Joyeux Noël Ava !

\- Chut. Laisse moi dormir. Y a pas de Noël, j'te l'ai déjà dis. »

Elle commençait déjà à se rendormir quand son frère la secoua.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises on peut pas avoir de cadeaux.

\- Si, regarde ! »

Nicolas lui tendit un petit objet. Il ne pouvait pas l'emballer mais Ava s'en fichait. Un galet peint, avec leurs noms et au milieu un petit coeur.

« Comment ?

\- En classe de peinture. »

Ava regarda le petit galet les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ce n'était rien. Mais c'était quand même un cadeau. De la part de son frère.

« Mais je n'ai rien pour toi !

\- Si. Tout ce que tu fais pour moi depuis… depuis que papa est partit. Tu fais tout pour que nous vivions, pour que nous ne soyons pas séparés. Tu es la plus formidable des grandes sœurs. Tu n'a rien à m'offrir du tout. Tu as déjà trop donné. »

Nicolas passa ses bras autour de sa sœur qui avait encore du mal à tout assimiler.

Puis elle se rappela que Noël ce n'était pas juste des guirlandes et des chansons.

C'était être avec sa famille.

Ils étaient seuls, mais ensemble. Ils n'avaient plus qu'eux et l'étreinte de son frère étaient plus chaleureuse que n'importe qu'elle cheminée.


	24. John, Michael et Wendy Darling

Camarades !

Un texte très court pour l'avant-dernier jour mais je dois vous avouez que j'avais pas du tout d'inspiration... j'essayerais de me rattraper demain promis !

Passez tous un très bon réveillon !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Encore un Noël sans leur sœur.

Michael et John étaient tristement attablés autour d'un repas simple. Ils ne prenaient plus la peine de fêter Noël depuis que Pan leur avait pris leur sœur.

Pourtant il y avait eu une époque où ils adoraient Noël, des matins où ils déballaient leurs cadeaux en poussant des cris de joie. Où ils mangeaient du pain d'épice en cachette et où leur mère leur racontait des légendes de Noël avant d'aller dormir.

Tout cela était finit. Leurs parents étaient morts depuis tout ce temps et leur sœur était prisonnière d'un monstre.

Et ils étaient seuls.

Ils étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour juste une fois prendre leur sœur dans leur bras et l'écouter leur raconter une histoire. Mais elle n'était pas là.

Dehors tout le monde faisait la fête. Pas eux. Noël devait se passer en famille et non pas ainsi. Si il n'y avait pas eu Peter Pan ils seraient déjà morts depuis des années. C'était ainsi que ça devait se dérouler.

Pourtant ils espéraient au fond d'eux qu'un jour ils pourraient revoir Wendy, vieillir, enfin, former une famille, peut-être se marier et avoir des enfants et recréer ce qu'ils avaient partager avec leurs parents.

C'était pour ça qu'ils restaient encore en vie, qu'ils n'avaient pas abandonné leur sœur. Ils espéraient encore et ce mince espoir était tout ce qu'il leur restait. La seule chose que Pan ne pouvait pas leur prendre.

Dans le silence de la nuit, minuit sonna. Michael et John levèrent leur verres en direction du ciel.

« Joyeux Noël Wendy »


	25. Le Père Noël

Bonjour camarades !

Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que vous avez tous été gâtés et que vous avez passé un bon moment en famille et que vous n'avez pas eu à supporter Tonton Roger bourré ou votre cousin raciste et homophobe.

Un texte un peu particulier puisqu'il est écrit sous le point de vue du Père Noël et je fais référence à certains de mes textes du calendrier comme Roland, Ariel...

En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous retrouve plus bas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il n'avait jamais réussi à traverser ce monde dépourvu de magie. Et un jour une brèche s'était ouverte. Une toute petite, minuscule mais assez grande toutefois pour lui permettre de passer et de visiter cet endroit dans lequel il n'avait jamais fait de tournée.

Storybrooke. Ça sonnait bien. L'endroit était assez agréable. Bien sûr il ne valait pas son pays à lui mais il devait avouer que les habitants s'étaient donnés du mal pour faire de la ville un moment de fête.

Mais il pouvait également sentir des frustrations, de la tristesse, un peu partout. Après tout cette ville avait été créée par une malédiction, par une reine au coeur débordant de haine et de vengeance mais qui avait finit par pardonner, aux autres mais aussi à se pardonner.

Et il y avait toutes ses âmes perdues, toutes ces personnes qui avaient vécus des vies différentes de celles de leur monde d'origine et qui malgré la seconde chance qui leur était parfois offerte, n'arrivaient pas à être pleinement heureux.

Ce n'était pas étonnant. Ce monde n'était pas celui qu'il préférait même si il devait avouer que la plupart des habitants savaient lui rendre hommage et l'apprécier. Presque. Pourquoi le représentaient-ils aussi bon vivant et amateur de cette boisson pétillante, il ne savait pas.

La raison pour laquelle le Père Noël ne venait jamais visiter ce monde, c'était parce qu'il y avait trop peu de gens pour croire en lui. Les enfants certes nombreux, n'étaient pas suffisants pour créer la magie qui lui permettait de filer à la vitesse de la lumière et de déposer le cadeau exact sous le sapin. Ici, une fois devenus grands, les enfants cessaient de croire en lui. Ils ne voyaient en lui qu'une légende, un monsieur bien gentil qui les avaient fait rêver mais qui n'existait pas. Son temps dans ce monde était parfaitement inutile.

Mais pas ici. Ici il sentait non pas que l'on croyait en lui mais qu'on voulait croire en lui. Les enfants, comme toujours croyaient en lui, même si certains pouvaient se montrer cruel, ce petit Roland en avait fait les frais mais il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction de sa famille suite à ce petit incident. Et ce gamin croyait de plus belle en lui.

La magie de Noël était puissante, plus que n'importe qui ne pouvait l'imaginer. Les gens avaient pu le constater à travers les différentes histoires écrites au fil du temps et à ce propos il était particulièrement fier de ce Dickens qui avait parfaitement su transmettre le message de Noël aux autres.

C'était aussi cette volonté qui faisait qu'il se tenait en ce moment même au sommet de l'horloge, qu'il fixait les habitations et qu'il jugeait, si oui ou non, ils méritaient qu'il leur rende visite.

Il ferma les yeux. Il y avait tellement d'âmes noircies. Mais valaient-elles la peine d'êtres ignorées ?

Il sentit la lutte que faisait cet homme chaque jour, entre son amour du pouvoir et de sa famille, celle de cette femme pour lutter contre la jalousie qui la rongeait et sa quête de bonheur.

Il y avait cette famille qui avait été longtemps séparée mais qui tenait à être unie, à rattraper le temps perdu. Une jeune sirène qui découvrait Noël et il ne pu être que touché par son innocence. Des enfants qui avaient été abandonnés par leur père et qui se retrouvaient, deux hommes qui s'aimaient mais qui avaient peur de se confronter aux autres, une mère et une fille tachant de se connaître.

Presque toutes ces personnes avaient fait quelque chose de répréhensible dans leur vie. Mais elles ne méritaient pas qu'on les abandonne, surtout en ce moment. Ce monde dans son entièreté aurai bien besoin de croire à nouveau en la magie de Noël. Cette planète était en train de se détruire à petit feu et il ne pouvait rien y faire sauf permettre à cette ville de croire.

Alors il s'élança et commença sa tournée.

* * *

C'est la fin de ce calendrier et j'espère qu'il vous as plus. Je tenais à remercier particulièrement **AngelicaR** , **Almayem** et **Black Angelis** pour vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait énormément plaisir et donné envie de continuer. Je vous embrasse toutes bien fort et encore un joyeux Noël !


End file.
